


没有名字的号码

by April1109



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April1109/pseuds/April1109
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

5  
  
覆水难收。  
肖桔呆了几秒，楼道的感应灯暗下，他的耳边似嗡营作响。在后悔胆怯瑟缩此类的情绪来临之前，占屿拉开那片薄薄的门，压下来的脸，占据肖桔全部的视线。  
几步上前，清瘦的身体被压在墙壁上，宽大的手掌掐着腰，后脚跟轻轻一踢，门合上了。  
  
扑面而来的男性气息，让他感觉自己是身处在荒原里的羔羊，狼群四散，虎视眈眈。  
勒着他腰的手往上，轻而易举地掀开了衣服，粗糙的指腹滑过细腻的皮肤，揉搓了几下，肖桔竟双腿发软。  
他的下巴被抬起，吻就肆虐。  
下嘴唇被轻轻含住，舌尖舔过牙齿，抵开后，席卷过他的上颚，像是过电一样发麻。  
  
“你想好了吗？”  
占屿依旧抱着他，炙热的掌心贴在他的后腰上。  
肖桔气息絮乱，身体往下沉，若不是占屿拖着他，他早就跌在了地上。  
他们互相对视，占屿黑白分明的眼里浮出勾引人欲望。可英俊的脸上又是克制忍耐，似乎只要肖桔没想好，他就会放手一般。  
  
迟疑抗拒因为这种近乎残酷的冷静自制而变成了不甘躁动。  
肖桔握紧的拳头缓缓松开，他抬起手，圈住占屿的脖子，侧头咬住了头狼的脖颈。  
牙齿磕磨着突起的喉结，舌头舔过血液流淌的动脉。  
他故意留下了一个个暧昧不清的痕迹。  
  
占屿没有在意，甚至是把头凑过去，肖桔的吻对于他来说，仿佛是一片羽毛拂过。  
肖桔发软的脊椎抵在墙壁上，占屿托起他身上唯一有肉的屁股，声音低沉，“跳上来。”  
肖桔一愣，身体就被一股力气举起，不由自主地往上跳，双腿紧颤在占屿腰上。  
  
毫无缝隙，贴得太紧了。  
勃起的硬物直接往他胯下顶，错开了他的腿间的半软的性器，戳在了一块从未被这么妄为过的私密之处。  
肖桔叫了一声，打了个哆嗦，身体后倾，后背就被占屿按住。他忍不住往上躲，占屿歪头看他，“怎么了？”  
肖桔低头，身体颤抖，他把脸埋在占屿的肩膀上。  
  
占屿抱着肖桔走到客厅，他瞥到地上散落的手机碎片，没有说话。把肖桔放在沙发上，开始吻他。  
占屿似乎很喜欢接吻，肖桔被他吻得喘不过气来，嘴唇发麻，伸手去推占屿。占屿就覆在他身上，开始吻他的脖子，又拉开衣服，在肖桔单薄的胸膛上蹂躏。  
占屿扯了一下他的衣服，肖桔抬起手，上衣就全部脱了下来。  
“你好白。”占屿第一次看到有人能够白到发光，感叹了一句，倒是让肖桔脸红了。  
好在占屿就说了这一句。  
殷红的痕迹就像是花绽开在肖桔雪白的皮肤上，肖桔坐在沙发里，占屿一点点往下，舌头舔过柔软的腹部，往一侧，咬着肖桔纤细的胯骨。  
  
“裤子扣子，怎么解开？”  
肖桔的这条裤子扣是在腰后面，他稍一抬臀，占屿把手伸到他臀后，手指轻轻挑开，扣子解开了。  
掌心滚烫，探进了长裤边缘，囊获住了丰盈柔软的臀肉。  
再要往前时，肖桔恍惚反应过来，倒吸一口气，抬起腿，脚背绷紧，踩在占屿的肩膀上，是要把他踢开的架势。  
  
占屿纹丝不动，单膝跪在地上，右手捏着那段纤细脚踝。  
“后悔了？”占屿望着他，神情很淡。  
  
肖桔裤子半褪，白色的内裤露出，湿润的痕迹蔓延。他眼里闪过慌乱，慌不择言道：“你……你去洗澡。”  
漆黑的睫毛垂下，占屿松了手。肖桔立刻背过身，拉上裤子，他亮着半身的吻痕，指着走廊尽头，重复刚才的话：“你先去洗澡。”  
占屿慢慢站起来，眉毛忍不住拧在一起，他低头看着自己勃起的性器，沉默十几秒，像是在和肖桔僵持，但这股劲在看到肖桔发红的眼眶后，慢慢消去。  
他自己都不知道是怎么回事，等回过神来，已经在浴室了。  
  
占屿脱了衣服，就往浴缸里去，热水淋在身上，他捋了一把湿淋淋的脸。  
门外传来肖桔的声音，“你洗完了后，就穿这件衣服吧。”  
占屿把水调小，然后问道：“洗完澡，还需要穿衣服吗？”  
肖桔掀开眼，头皮发麻。他心跳得很快，到了如今，要是后悔……  
肖桔不敢想象，此刻正在洗澡的占屿会做什么反应。  
  
他想到林珝和余励的对话，陪伴他十年的男人对另外一个人说他的身体奇怪。  
肖桔靠在门口，听到里面的水声，深深吸了一口气。  
  
占屿听肖桔没吭声，也没再多说。  
水声骤大时，浴室的门被推开了。  
占屿扭头，能看到的是热气氤氲里，朝自己走来的肖桔。  
  
看着纤弱的人站在浴缸前，好像是在发抖。  
占屿看着他，见他脱下自己的衣服，慢慢抬起右腿，踩在一侧浴缸边缘。  
心里的沉疴，被最亲密的人厌恶的地方，暴露在了明处，他说：“奇怪吗？”  
占屿面无表情看着，肖桔忍着心里的颤栗，对他说：“你现在后悔还来得及。”  
  
浴室里热气蒸腾，肖桔在占屿如审视一般的目光中，只觉得身体发凉。  
心中会让人失去理智的欲望在一点点消退。  
他逐渐觉得滑稽，缩起肩膀，就要退却时，占屿跨上前，拽住他的胳膊，结实紧绷的肌肉擦过肖桔柔然的皮肤，是两具迥异的身体，交叠在一起，诡异的契合。  
占屿把他抱起放在浴缸边坐下，而后肖桔难以置信的目光里，跪在他两腿之间。  
占屿说：“有什么奇怪的？”


	2. 6

6  
  
只是身体不同而已，有什么奇怪的。  
占屿低头，埋在肖桔的腹部，温热的舌尖抵在平坦的腹下，吻着那边柔嫩的皮肤。  
肖桔的体毛修剪的很整齐，占屿看着他两腿之间缓缓立起来颜色浅淡的性器，挑起一侧眉毛，伸手在花洒下接了一些热水，而后热烘烘的手掌圈住了那根对比他自己来说小巧到过分的阴茎。  
肖桔“唔”了一声，他身体往前倾，屁股忍不住往后缩。占屿见他瑟缩，皱皱眉，另外一只手托起他滑腻的臀，揉了一把，叮嘱道：“别乱动。”  
肖桔双腿打颤，睫毛垂下，颤颤巍巍的视线落在占屿的手上。骨节分明的手，指关节上还泛着淤痕，粗糙的指腹摩擦着他的顶端，湿漉漉的液体溢出，他咬住下唇，忍住了克制不住的呻吟。  
占屿给他手淫，动作缓慢，指尖色情，肖桔受不住这种调调，没多久就射了。  
乳白色的精液射开来，淋了占屿一手。  
肖桔尴尬到无地自容，脚背绷紧，脚指头蜷缩。  
  
占屿用水冲掉了手上的浊液，那些东西顺着水流淌进了下水道。占屿站起来，把花洒取下来又重新蹲下，弓着背，脊椎一节节突起。  
肖桔还没缓过神，人就被占屿从浴缸边拉了下来。圆形的浴缸很大，本来就是为了能够和林珝在浴室里做爱设计的。不过林珝说他是个守旧的人，不喜欢在除了床之外的地方做，于是这浴缸做好了后，便从未和那档子事挂钩过。  
  
占屿似乎很满意这浴缸，他把肖桔放在了浴缸斜面的靠背上，而后拿过花洒，拉开他的腿，温热的水流扫过肖桔的大腿根。他敏感地打了个哆嗦，占屿抬起头，湿漉漉的眼里全都是肖桔，他问：“冷吗？”  
肖桔摇头，声音沙哑，“有些痒。”  
“痒？哪里痒？”占屿上前，湿润的嘴唇贴在肖桔脸颊，水流淋过肖桔半软下去的性器，而后来到了下面湿淋淋淌着水的缝隙处。  
与常人有异，雌雄同体的身体。  
  
水柱在缝隙外浇淋，肖桔扭动着身体，占屿往后退，一只手拉开肖桔的腿，水流抵开了那条缝隙，纤薄的阴唇翕动，露出里面的殷红。  
他丢开了花洒，莲蓬头靠在浴缸边，温热的水流一股股往外淌，肖桔屁股下面都是水。  
占屿跪着，半弯着腰，像是在研究。  
第一次，第一次被人这么看着。  
肖桔羞耻到头皮发麻，他缩着腿，说着别看。  
下一秒那里便被两根手指上下抚过，轻轻一下，过电的感觉之后，占屿在他不敢置信的目光里，低下头，埋在他腿间，吻上了他心中最卑微的耻处。  
  
舌头舔到了里面，肖桔迟钝了几秒，反应过来时，不禁惊叫着让他放开。  
占屿没有动，肖桔快要哭了，他用手捂着脸，喃喃道：“你放开我。”  
话虽如此，快感却一波波从体内传来，情欲波及到了全身，他控制不住，下身超前探去，小腿勾住了占屿。  
完全湿了。  
占屿用手戳了戳他松软下来的洞口，伸出一根手指往里探，立刻被一股湿润的肉绞住。他浅浅抽了几下，再要进去是，肖桔便伸手推拒，语气软到不行，说不要了。  
占屿听他那跟撒娇似的话，没当真，抽出手指，撸了一下自己的性器，欺身上前，把肖桔的腿打开，顶在那条湿淋淋开合的缝上。  
  
那玩意儿的尺寸让肖桔后背发凉，这就算是他后面含都觉得吃不消，更何况是前头从未用过的女性器官。可还未等他说慢，占屿的手扣住他的腰，是不容许他逃脱的姿态，劈开了他的身体，一寸寸抵入。  
又酸又胀，只是进去的一点，就让他觉得受不了。  
肖桔伸手抓住占屿的胳膊，哭似的让他轻一些。  
占屿低头看他，亲了亲肖桔的脸，“哭什么？”  
肖桔不知道自己掉眼泪了，他心里害怕，对于未知，有一种自己的身体会被他弄坏的恐惧。  
他的脚尖踩在两边，“呜呜”哭出了声。占屿缓慢勾起嘴角，觉得他哭起来的样子，很新鲜。  
  
粗长的玩意儿最终还是整根顶入，肖桔“啊”的叫了出来，完全吃了进去后，小腹发胀。  
他深吸一口气，接着还没等他适应，占屿便用力一顶，直接撞在了他最深处。  
肖桔抽泣，身体快要散架，他的手指抓住占屿的手臂，不停地喊着让他慢一些。  
“我受不了，你轻一点，轻一点。”  
占屿被他吵得不行，皱皱眉，伸手捋开他的头发。  
肖桔眼里都是泪，可怜巴巴地看着他，张口就说：“你真的要轻一点，我……我这里……是第一次。”  
最后三个字，实在是他的耻辱底线，他说完就紧紧闭上了眼。  
倒是占屿愣了愣，他问：“怎么没用过吗？”  
“林珝不喜欢。”短短五个字，肖桔闭着眼，没有看到占屿一刹那错愕的表情。  
激烈的动作变得轻缓，慢慢顶入，厮磨进最敏感的深处。占屿垂眸看着肖桔沉浸在情欲里的脸，心里生出一股怜悯。  
他伸手抱起肖桔，手托着对方的肩胛骨，一个吻落在肖桔眉毛上。  
肖桔听到他说：“我喜欢。”


	3. 7

7  
  
很多时候，这是耻辱，这是难堪，这是一个曾被狠狠踩在烂泥里的伤疤。  
长成这样的身体，生活从生下来就是不平坦的。  
他从未听人说过这三个字。  
  
占屿觉得一股力挤压着自己，他一愣，脖子被紧紧搂住。肖桔主动把身体探上来，进入得更深了，而后他听到肖桔甜腻到令人发指的声音，“操……我，用力些。”  
占屿眉头微挑，嘴边是一个弧度。  
都这样说了，不用力些，似乎过意不去。  
  
他抓住肖桔的胯骨，后腰抬起又用力放下，整根没入了那开合的洞口。肖桔尖叫一声，纤长白皙的大腿挂在占屿的腰上，随着占屿的动作而颤抖。  
年轻鲜嫩的肉体，似乎有用不完的力气。  
每一下，每一次，都订到了深处，戳到了又痒又麻的地方，肖桔开合在旁的两条腿瞬间绷紧，他紧紧缠住占屿的腰，呜咽道：“我不行了……”  
占屿没说话，加快了速度，在快要决堤的时候，他突然想到了什么，捏住肖桔的下巴，咬了一下那两瓣快被咬破的嘴唇，声音沙哑，“能射进去吗？”  
肖桔浑身，每一个骨头都是软的，屁股下面被一股股的热水冲着。  
他睁大眼，看到占屿隐忍的眉眼，突然发现，占屿左侧的眉毛竟然是断眉，他呆了呆，下面又被顶了顶，占屿又问了一遍，“不能吗？”  
肖桔回神，没有廉耻之心，用脚紧紧缠住年轻人的腰，他说：“射进来，我都要。”  
占屿笑了一声，而后双手托起肖桔的后背，往前一顶，一股接着一股的精液灌入。肖桔倒吸一口气，只觉得体内酥麻。  
他哭似的叫着，腰塌了下去，脑袋往后倒，后脑勺磕进了一片柔软，是占屿腾出来的手。  
  
占屿射了一次，然后磨磨蹭蹭地拔了出来。  
乳白色的精液顺着肖桔大腿淌下，他被操熟了的阴唇呈现出饱满艳丽的颜色，白白红红的，他自己看了一眼都觉得淫靡。  
忍不住合拢腿，却听占屿说：“别合上，让我看看。”  
肖桔脸红了，他合拢的腿又被占屿用手打开，修长的手指勾勒过充血的阴唇。肖桔的身体颤栗，小腿肚发麻。  
占屿用手戳了戳那松软了的洞口，勾了一下，一股精液就往外流。肖桔倒吸一口气，惊声道：“别看了。”  
  
占屿拿起花洒，温热的水流浇在他的大腿之间，洗掉了些浊液。  
“帮你洗洗。”  
占屿说着，就低着头，神情专注。  
要不是他两腿间刚射了一会的玩意儿就立了起来，肖桔还真的就相信了他的鬼话。  
肖桔挣扎着爬起来，腰却发软，刚才开合到极致的大腿根酸痛。  
占屿还在帮他清理，黑白分明的眼里全都是肖桔的窘迫。  
肖桔说：“我自己来。”  
占屿眨了眨眼，“你自己来？”  
“嗯。”  
“拿给你。”  
占屿把花洒递给他，肖桔手握着那一段，呆了几秒，就看到占屿跪在自己两腿之间，低头看着。  
  
“你能先离开吗？”  
“我也要洗澡。”  
“那你先洗，我先出去。”  
“害羞？”  
肖桔吞咽唾沫，“谁说害羞了？”  
他有一种自己给自己挖坑的感觉，脸快要烧起来了，可为了那点点稀碎的面子，还是咬了咬牙，就在占屿眼跟前，敞开着腿，拿起花洒头，拨开那不停溢出着精液的女性器官，往里清洗。  
  
实在是太羞耻了，就匆匆弄了一下，他就收了手。  
占屿发出一声较为沉重的呼吸，肖桔把花洒塞到他手里，撇开脸不去看他，“我好了，你扶我起来。”  
刚说完，肖桔便感觉到腰上传来一股重力，而后半个身体被捞进占屿怀中，整个人一下子腾空，他直接被占屿公主抱了起来。  
肖桔慌乱道：“你放我下来。”  
“你腿能动吗？”  
肖桔沉默，占屿的呼吸在他脑袋上方盘旋。  
年轻的身体，传递着源源不断的热度。  
跨出浴缸，肖桔被他直接放在了洗手台上，屁股贴着瓷砖，他打了个哆嗦。  
占屿指着架子上的毛巾，“用哪条？”  
肖桔大腿还在发酸，身体也是极为疲惫，他不想动，缩着肩膀，歪在身后的镜子上说：“最上面那条。”  
占屿拿起那条宽大柔软的毛巾，展开裹在了肖桔的身上。他自己还淌着水，刚才立起来后就没有软下去的性器嚣张的在肖桔眼前晃了晃。  
  
肖桔盯了几秒，大腿便被拉开，他叫了一声，惊慌道：“你还要做什么？”  
占屿低眉垂眸，睫毛很长，他盯着肖桔腿间，沉默几秒，合上肖桔的腿，慢吞吞说：“以为会肿。”  
肖桔羞臊着脸，手放在膝盖上，舔了舔嘴唇，“那……我……还不算老。”  
占屿又去拿了一条毛巾，半蹲下来，擦拭肖桔的脚，听到肖桔的话，仰起头朝他脸上看，问：“你几岁了？”  
肖桔比了个三，“三十三。”  
占屿没说话，肖桔问：“你呢？”  
占屿说：“二十三。”  
  
一股涩意从胸口慢腾腾蔓延，他说：“好年轻。”  
“三十三，看不出来。”  
“嗯？”  
“我还以为十八。”  
肖桔被他这一本真经无厘头的话给逗笑了，一笑腰就酸，他说：“你这话说的……”  
  
占屿盯着他的笑，突然吻上了他的嘴唇。  
湿热的吻，烂漫的吻，年轻人的吻。  
鼻息又一次絮乱，肖桔喘着气，腰又被抱住，占屿赤裸的身体贴上来，鼻子蹭过肖桔的耳垂，侧头舔着那边柔嫩的皮肤。  
低低沉沉的声音在肖桔耳边响起，他说：“还想要。”  
肖桔一呆，“啊？”  
“没干够，还想要。”


	4. 10

10  
  
这正好是一楼，占屿先跳了下去，落地时是草皮被践踏的声音。油卡他们跟发现新大陆一样惊讶地看着，肖桔觉得自己像是动物园里的猴子，也不管丢不丢人了，学着占屿刚才的动作，跨过窗台，往下跳。  
下沉的身体撞进了年轻人的怀里，心“嘭”的一下，腰被用力勒住，他听到占屿低沉的笑声。  
  
他有些不明白，仰起头望向占屿，低声问：“为什么要躲？”  
占屿把他松开，黑色的卫衣上银色的拉链发着光，他说：“你不想见到他。”  
“你怎么知道我不想见到他？”  
占屿用手点了点肖桔的眼角，那里的皮肤有些干。他说：“猜的。”  
肖桔心里发笑，觉得年轻人还真不靠谱。  
  
走了一段路，晚上的风越来越大，刚开始翻窗的新奇已经消失，肖桔不太想这样漫无目的的夜走。  
他问：“现在去哪里？”  
占屿拿着手机，正在回信息。听到肖桔的话，抬起头，微弱的光照在他的脸上。  
肖桔的余光瞥到他的屏幕，是余励发来的，他皱皱眉说：“你要是想要回去也行啊。”  
占屿摇头，把手机递给他，“他祝我生日快乐。”  
  
肖桔一愣，随即问：“今天是你生日？所以刚才他们不止是给你庆功，还是要给你过生日的？”  
“嗯。”  
肖桔大吃一惊，“那你怎么还和我出来？”  
“你做的蛋糕比较好吃。”  
肖桔哑然，哭笑不得看着他，“可我现在没有蛋糕给你。”  
“没关系。”  
肖桔想了想，侧头看着占屿，问：“现在回去做怎么样？”  
占屿歪头，肖桔觉得自己像是拿了糖诱惑小朋友的怪叔叔，他说：“要不你现在和我去烘焙教室？我给你现成做一个？”  
“好。”  
  
可能占屿等的就是这句话，他合上手机，深邃的轮廓藏在绵密的黑暗里，肩膀往肖桔这边挨近了些许。  
“距离有些远，坐我车过去。”  
肖桔去取车，直接拉着占屿坐到了自己车里。  
占屿坐在副驾驶上，那位置有些紧，肖桔凑过去替他把座位调宽了一些。  
  
占屿低头看着几乎是趴在自己膝盖上的肖桔，合身的衣服下摆岔开，露出细腻白皙的后腰。  
肖桔拨弄了一下按钮，座位往后移，占屿蜷曲的腿慢慢放松。肖桔维持着趴伏的动作没变，低声问他：“感觉怎么样？要不要再后退一些。”  
占屿没吭声，他疑惑地朝占屿看去，侧过头的刹那，宽大的手捧着他的脸，湿热的吻突袭，没有由来的呼吸急促，后腰被揉捏了两下，立刻发软。  
他气喘吁吁地趴在占屿的怀里，闷闷问：“干什么呢？”  
“想干你。”  
直白露骨的话让肖桔面色发烫，占屿的手指从他的后颈往下顺，一整根脊椎都在颤抖，粗糙的指腹点到了尾椎骨，揉按两下。  
  
突然“喇叭”声响起，肖桔倒抽一口气，手忙脚乱地从占屿怀里爬起来，混混沌沌地坐回去。后背僵直，发麻的手捏紧了方向盘，肖桔目不斜视看着前方，耳垂通红。  
他含糊道：“你不是要吃蛋糕吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“干我就吃不成蛋糕了。”  
肖桔也不知道自己脑袋里放了什么，话从口出后，才惊觉他这是说了什么狗屁话。  
果然，占屿“嗤”一声笑了，伸手去扯安全带，慢吞吞系好。  
肖桔发动车子，缓缓松了一口气的时候，听他说：“吃完再干。”  
  
回去三刻钟的车程被肖桔开成了一个小时，从高速下来，城市的灯光变的密集，肖桔的脸在光影里变得斑驳。占屿原本看着窗外夜景，注意到肖桔后，就把视线放在了他的脸上。  
“你为什么结婚？”  
静谧的空间里，占屿的声音好像小刀划破了一张白纸。  
肖桔的睫毛轻颤，他讪笑了一下，说：“还能为什么？因为爱呗。”  
  
逼仄的车内重新安静下来，比刚才更静。  
占屿把头靠在车窗上，玻璃冰凉。  
  
肖桔把车停在烘焙教室门口，六点的时候，教室里的人都差不多走完了。肖桔拿出钥匙开了门，打开门口的壁灯，不太明亮的光线沿着木质地板渗入。  
“直接去烘焙室吧。”肖桔带着占屿进去，他把里面的灯打开，而后去拿围裙穿上。  
做蛋糕对于肖桔来说是闭着眼睛都能做的事情，等待烘焙的时间里，肖桔打发奶油。淡奶油被打发到绵密，占屿在旁，想要伸手去勾那奶油尖，被肖桔发现，轻轻拍开。  
“到边上去。”  
这个时候才有了些大十岁该有的样子。  
  
蛋糕脱模冷却，而后奶油堆砌上去，一层又一层。肖桔问他：“想要什么图案的？”  
占屿第一次看到是怎么做成蛋糕的，觉得肖桔在变魔法，有些呆，不敢提要求，就说：“都可以。”  
肖桔还是给他裱出了很好看的花样。占屿迫不及待地想要吃，肖桔拦住他，让他等等，给他去拿了一支蜡烛插在上头，点燃后轻拍了一下占屿的肩膀，“大一岁了，怎么能不许愿？”  
占屿还是第一次被人强制许愿，他无奈地闭上眼，两秒后吹灭了蜡烛，问：“可以吃了吗？”  
“那么快？你许愿了？”  
“许了。”  
“许了什么？”  
“秘密。”  
  
肖桔一脸无趣，跑去把灯开了。  
占屿用刀把蛋糕切开，分了一块给肖桔。肖桔晚上不敢吃甜食，尝了一点，就推给了占屿。  
“你吃吧。”  
占屿也不嫌弃，拿了过来，几口就吃完了。  
肖桔看着心里满意，凑过去问他：“好吃吗？”  
“好吃。”  
“嘴上都是奶油了。”肖桔把手伸过去，指腹点在占屿的嘴角边，乳白色的奶油被轻轻擦掉。递过去的手，却没能缩回来。  
  
白皙细长的手指被轻咬，牙齿不轻不重落下，舌尖舔过指腹，蹭着发麻的关节。  
占屿像是一头发现了更加可口的猎物的野兽，他的视线刨开了肖桔软嫩的皮肤。肖桔深吸气，僵硬的手指小心翼翼缩了回去。  
他听到占屿的声音，对方说：“蛋糕吃过了。”  
靠得越来越近了，占屿侧头，鼻尖凑在肖桔的脖颈轻嗅，他问：“接下来吃什么？”  
肖桔双腿发软，突然后臀被裹住，热度透过裤子布料传递，他“唔”了一声，整个人就被托起放在了木纹色的桌面上。  
贴身的长裤下是发烫的皮肤，占屿上前，右腿顶开了肖桔的双腿，膝盖若有若无碰撞着私隐。肖桔咬着嘴唇，唇瓣就被占屿的手指拨开。  
“别咬，皮都破了。”  
肖桔嘴唇发抖，占屿的手沿着他的后腰线往下，挤进裤子里，碰到了丰盈白嫩的臀肉。  
“你要做什么？就在这里？”肖桔不确定地看着他。  
占屿眨了眨眼，“我看了，没监控。”  
“不是这个问题，是…………啊……”他的话没能说完，腿间最敏感的部位就被按了一下。  
“有什么问题？”  
占屿的手指拨开他碰了一下就勃起的阴茎，小小的东西跟玩具似的被蹂躏。  
肖桔摇头，不敢说什么问题。而后紧闭着的阴唇被手指磨蹭，拨开后，在那一点上按压，浅浅抽了几下。  
  
肖桔一下子就受不了了，一句话都不敢说，怕一出声就是自己淫荡的就叫声。  
就在烘焙教室里，敞开着大腿被人亵玩，这种事，他想都不敢想。  
  
“把扣子解开。”占屿丢了一句下来。  
肖桔没动，占屿的手往里探，肖桔声线发抖，像是小羊一样叫了一声，而后解开了长裤的扣子。  
占屿托起他的屁股，替他直接把裤子脱了，丢在了边上。  
肖桔的腿很漂亮，修长白皙，绷紧的脚背上，浅青色的血管暗自分布。  
占屿挤在他的腿间，瞥见了边上的吃剩下的蛋糕，用手勾了一点奶油，蹭在了肖桔即将绽放的两片花蕾上。  
  
肖桔没看清他的动作，占屿的手一晃而过后，他突然觉得下身一凉。  
陡然一惊，挣扎着起身，“你放了什么？”  
沾了奶油的手指在肖桔眼前晃了晃，堂而皇之地沿着溢出透明液体的缝隙里磨蹭，他说：“这样操你，会更甜吗？”  
“你……”  
肖桔的脸涨红，都没来得及说话，大腿被猛地拉开，身体下滑，占屿的裤子半褪，粗大的性器挤进了他的体内。  
  
太满了……  
身体发胀，脚指头不适地蜷曲。  
肖桔的喉咙里发出呜咽，求他轻一些。  
占屿歪头，咬住肖桔的喉咙，咕哝道：“上次也让我轻一些。”  
肖桔听出他语气里的不情愿，心里念着小混蛋，而后就听到占屿说：“叫哥哥。”  
“你……你……”语不成句，占屿磨磨蹭蹭，越来越粗越来越烫的玩意儿打着坏心思搅动。  
  
肖桔不可能对着一个比自己小了十岁的孩子叫哥哥，只是皱着眉，欲哭地看着他，眼眶都是发红的，吸着鼻子，抓住占屿的肩膀，声音沙哑道：“小鬼。”  
占屿鼻子里发出轻哼，拉了一下肖桔的腿。  
肖桔的屁股往下蹭，身体险些掉下桌子，就被占屿猛地一顶，插到了最里面，他就处于这种半掉不下，半个身体的重量都压在了这相连的部位，太深了。  
  
为什么突然想让肖桔叫自己哥哥。  
占屿想起林珝偶然几次提到的肖桔。  
他说，他家里的木头每次做爱都说疼，最喜欢在床上叫他哥，让他轻一些。  
声音是好听，就是身体太僵了，每次都放不开。  
  
肖桔说，他们是因为爱而结婚的。  
那么他究竟知不知道，他爱过的人，曾把他当笑话一样抖了出来。  
  
占屿猛地托起肖桔的腰，把他捞起来。  
肖桔尖叫，双腿在半空挣扎，手紧紧圈住占屿的脖子。  
几秒之后，后背被撞在了墙壁上，占屿从下往上，狠狠顶开了那最深的地方。  
肖桔说不要了，占屿没停。  
最后肖桔哭着在他耳边抽泣，身体的重量给了占屿，一声颤抖的哥哥也给了占屿。  
占屿捏住肖桔的下巴，在他泪水横流的脸上，轻啄轻吻。


	5. 14

14  
  
肖桔换好衣服先走了，他让占屿到路口那边等着。  
走到了路口，他却并未看到占屿的摩托。肖桔往四周看去，有些困惑。路口停着的黑色超跑突然鸣笛，肖桔一顿，侧头看去，占屿从驾驶位上下来，站在车旁。  
“这你的车？”  
“嗯。”  
肖桔快步走过去，惊讶问道：“你没骑摩托啊？”  
“天冷了。”  
  
肖桔愣了愣，占屿已经拉开车门，左手抵在车顶，示意他可以上车了。  
肖桔坐进去的时候，没有留意高度，脑袋擦过占屿的掌心，被占屿稳稳护住。  
他觉得自己有点冒失，压低声音说着谢谢。占屿的手顺着他的后脑勺往下，拇指蹭过后颈，而后松开。  
  
占屿的车一看就是不常开的，里面还有的座椅还有一股新车才会有的皮质的气味。肖桔把窗稍微降下来了些，占屿主动和他说：“这个车买来后我还没开过。”  
“那你买它做什么？”肖桔疑惑。  
占屿想了想说：“油卡让我买的，他说满一千万有活动优惠。”  
肖桔眨了眨眼，非常明智的在这个话题上选择了沉默。  
  
关于占屿的事，他其实并不想了解太多。  
占屿在他这里，就像是他一开始所说的那样，他们只是朋友关系，可以上床却不会交心的那种朋友。  
  
车子是往他家的方向去，肖桔一想到那栋空荡荡的房子，就不太想回去。  
到了转弯口的时候，肖桔说：“我不想回家，能带我走吗？”  
“你想去哪？”  
“都行。”  
车头调转，轮胎碾过缓冲带，他们的车往晚霞的方向驶去。  
  
那个夜晚，占屿带他去了海边。  
路上放了绿洲乐队的歌，在加油站加了油，去休息站随便吃了点东西，而后继续上路。  
霞光一点点褪去，夜幕缱绻，高速上的灯都亮了，像是银河的轨道，照亮着肖桔沉郁的脸。  
快到海边的时候，肖桔说：“后天我们会去团建，你和余励一起来好吗？”  
“和他？”占屿似乎不太理解。  
  
肖桔想到余励和林珝，低下头，眼里闪过厌恨。  
肖桔说：“叫上你的朋友，一起不是很刺激？”  
占屿微微睁大眼，他问：“你是认真的吗？”  
“大家不都是朋友关系吗？”  
肖桔笑了笑，语气很轻浮，不像是他。  
占屿没说话。  
  
车开到海边时，肖桔嗅到了海水的气味。  
夜里的海面，星光洒下，海水变成了星河。  
占屿把车停下，肖桔的后背陷在舒适的靠椅里。他侧头看占屿，不知为何，他觉得占屿似乎情绪不高。  
肖桔用手碰了碰占屿的胳膊问：“你怎么了？”  
占屿没有去看他，拉开车门下去。  
肖桔皱皱眉，也跟着下车。  
  
鞋子踩在松软的砂砾上，肖桔深深吸了一口气。  
海边的风很大，迎面吹在脸上有些冷。  
他跟着占屿走了一段路，快碰到海水时，他停下了步子。  
占屿站在前面，宽大的衣服被吹起，他转身盯着肖桔，片刻后，他从肖桔身旁走过，丢下一句话，“走吧，回去了。”  
  
稀里糊涂开了一个多小时的车，肖桔就看到了一片黑乎乎的海水，当然是不甘就这么回去的。  
坐进车内，占屿要发动车子的时候，肖桔抓住了他的手。  
“你不开心了吗？为什么？”  
占屿盯着肖桔，在他还未说话时，肖桔的手顺着他的手臂往下，按在了他的大腿上。  
“做吗？”  
肖桔说着，已经把手放在了占屿腿间。  
  
揉捏了几下，他拨开那层布料，滚烫的性器就弹了出来。  
肖桔在占屿的注视下，凑过去低头，张嘴含住了那胀大的阴茎。  
他不太会口交，吞吐了几下，脸颊就酸了。想要退开始，头却被按住，占屿的声音在他上方响起，“继续。”  
肖桔“唔”了一声，发烫的阴茎顶到了他的喉咙，他忍着不适，继续深喉。  
弄了很久，占屿总算是射了，精液溅在了肖桔的脸上。肖桔用手蹭掉，那乳白色的精液乳，像揉碎了的果冻。  
肖桔直起身。头撞在了车顶，他哼了一声，不满道：“下次换辆大点的车。”  
  
占屿喉结耸动，垂眸看着重新埋在自己腿间，把精液舔干净的男人，他张开手，捏住肖桔的手臂，把他拉到了自己这边。  
剥掉了裤子，手指只是捋了两下，熟透了的阴唇就绽开，他扶着发硬发烫的性器往里戳，轻而易举埋入了肖桔的体内。  
他们身体交叠，停顿了几秒后，在狭窄逼仄的车内抽动。  
  
车子随着占屿大力的顶撞而摇晃，肖桔张开嘴，甜腻的呻吟在车内回荡。占屿抬起他的一条腿，听着他勾引人的声音，抿起嘴，往里用力的顶了顶。  
好像碰到了什么，肖桔“啊”的一声，声音都变了味。  
像是有什么破掉了，他的呻吟，他的呜咽，他的一切都碎了一地。  
他尖叫着求占屿放开他，可占屿却像是嗅到了食物香气的野兽，张开嘴吻着肖桔的肩膀，吻有多轻柔，下面怒张的阴茎就有多可怖。  
往里顶，卡进了什么里面，湿热紧致，被猛地吸了一下。占屿险些绷不住，他的呼吸变得粗重，忍耐克制后，一寸寸往里探入。  
像是在寻宝。  
  
肖桔觉得自己要被他顶破了，求着他放了自己。  
占屿咬了一下他的耳朵，在他耳边低语，“知道什么是惹祸上身吗？”  
“唔……知……知道了。”肖桔哭哭戚戚，“放开我，我疼……我真的疼。”  
“哪里疼？”  
“下面……下面疼。”  
“听不懂。”  
卡在里头的玩意儿又进了一寸，肖桔脸都白了，觉得自己要完。  
他认怂道：“子……宫……我……我真的很疼。”  
“你有这个，能怀孕吗？”  
肖桔摇晃着脑袋，“不能，不能的。”  
“谁说的。”  
“医生说的。”  
占屿沉默了两秒，兽类的呼吸粗粝，他声音沙哑，说出来的话，快要肖桔吓哭了。  
“真想把你操怀孕了。”  
“可我不能，不能的。”  
“试试就知道了。”占屿勒住肖桔的腰，说着不待肖桔反应，滚烫的凶器势如破竹般插了进去。  
肖桔的呼喊都碎在了喉咙里，溢出来的是不连贯的呼救。  
  
撞到了最深处，摩擦抽动，被操到殷红的阴唇源源不断分泌着透明的液体，顺着大腿淌下来，浇在了真皮的座椅上。  
谁都没在意，肖桔的脸上泪痕斑驳，下面那地方又痒又痛，只有占屿每一次的撞入似乎才能舒缓。他浑身都在发抖，酥麻的感觉源源不断，脚指头一根根蜷起，受不了，实在是受不了这种巨大强烈的快感。  
一直到最后，一股接着一股的液体浇灌在他的宫内。他痉挛失神，占屿把他捞起来，紧紧抱入自己怀中。  
小了十岁的男人像是一团被皱巴巴的抹布，任由他一次次蹂躏。  
  
那天晚上，占屿把肖桔送回去。到了楼下，肖桔自己的拉开了车门，一直低着头。  
占屿坐在车内，看着他耸拉着走进楼道的背影。  
推开车门，占屿跟了过去。肖桔听到脚步，立刻扭头，神色是显而易见的慌乱，他张了张嘴，声音从沙哑的喉咙里挤出来，“我……我不能再做了。”  
占屿垂眸看他，肖桔的眼眶泛着一圈红，像只兔子。  
他抬起手，想去碰。肖桔瑟缩往后退，占屿缩回了手。  
  
肖桔按下的电梯到了，门缓缓打开。肖桔像是怕极了占屿，迫不及待走进去。  
占屿没动，站在电梯外，在电梯门缓缓关上时，肖桔听到他说：“后天见，肖桔。”  



	6. 18

18

占屿挂了电话，从阳台回来。  
房间里，林栩正在拿什么东西往余励身体里探，余励发出轻微的抽泣。  
占屿扫了一眼，而后问：“你今晚还回去吗？”  
林栩手没停，说不回去了。  
“你不怕他知道吗？”  
林栩笑了一下，笑容很张狂，“就肖桔那性子，没人说，他一辈子都不会怀疑我的。”林栩顿了顿，“而且就算知道了，他又能怎么样，他离不开我的。”

林栩把肖桔比喻成了一只任人宰割的羔羊，彷佛失去了牧羊犬的庇护就无法活下去一般。  
占屿很少有讨厌的东西，可当林栩这么形容时，他感到了厌烦。  
  
他没再说话，转身往外。  
床上像狗一样趴着的余励动了动，艰难开口，“你要出去？不和我们一起？”  
林栩慢条斯理把那东西拔出来又撞进去，余励呜咽一声，林栩问：“听说你找到新欢了？长什么样？”  
“不关你事。”  
占屿说话一样如此，林栩大度地没有生气，而是说：“可以带过来一起玩玩啊。”  
占屿侧头，眼神让林栩一愣，只听占屿说：“他不一样。”  
“男人有什么不一样的，都是一根生殖器。”林栩嗤笑，“难不成你这次找了个女人？”  
占屿忽略了他的话，直接推开门离开。

房门“嘭”一声摔上，床上林栩沉下脸问：“他最近怎么了，跟吃炸药似的。”  
余励被身体里的东西折腾，胡乱摇着头，眼泪汪汪道：“你快进来吧，我要你的。”  
林栩哼笑，把那玩意拔了出来，而后覆了上去。

肖桔打完电话，又趴了会儿，才觉得不对劲，可又说不上哪里古怪。直到昏沉的意识被一声门铃惊醒，骤然回笼。  
他混混沌沌爬起来，跪坐在床上，呆钝了许久，身体的零部件慢腾腾动弹。

门一打开，占屿便搂住肖桔的腰，脚后跟把门踢上，沉闷的声音。肖桔被压在了门上，软绵绵的身体成了一只熟透了的柿子，稍微掐一下，甜腻的汁水就溢了出来，一滴两滴，顺着占屿的手指往下淌。  
占屿的舌头舔过他的上颚，一只手探入肖桔的衣服里，粗糙的手指捏住立起来了的乳头。  
细微的疼痛伴随着麻痒传递，林栩不会去碰他这里，肖桔也根本不知道自己这竟然能这么敏感。  
他大喘着气，双手无力地推着占屿，声音使不上力，“别碰那里。”  
“为什么？”  
占屿咬了一下他的耳垂，肖桔瑟缩，可怜兮兮，“痒……不舒服。”  
占屿呼吸粗重，拉开他的腿，在他身下揉捏。肖桔“啊”了一声，就听占屿说：“都湿了。”

喝醉了酒的肖桔比往日更敏感。  
占屿拉开他的裤子，在白腻丰盈的臀肉上揉捏，手指沿着缝隙摩擦，往闭合的洞口上试探。  
肖桔“唔”了一声，拉住他的手，脸上胀红，喘息道：“我还没洗澡。”  
指尖顿时，并未多纠缠，捋了一下，肖桔那小巧可爱的阴茎。占屿的手压在肖桔平坦的小腹上，在肖桔迷醉疑惑的目光里，单膝跪下，张嘴含住了肖桔勃起的性器。

肖桔猛地一震，剧烈颤抖，敏感的部位被湿热包裹，占屿伸出舌头，在他圆润的顶端舔过。  
有什么液体分泌出来，咸咸的。  
宽大的手掌扣住肖桔挣动的腰，往前一推，湿漉漉的顶端抵进占屿的喉咙里，卡在最深。  
肖桔一顿，接着像是被吓到了，惊叫道：“快，快把我放开，我……我……”  
没能说完，肖桔只觉得什么吸住了自己，而后大脑放空，柔软的阴唇湿意泛滥，肿胀的男性器官往前一顶，下一秒射在了占屿的嘴里。

肖桔呆滞，占屿站了起来，嘴边溢出白色液体。肖桔不敢去看他，慌乱转身，“对不起，我……我不是故意的。”  
他想要去拿纸给占屿擦掉，可没走两步，肩膀就被占屿按住，胸膛贴在门上，刚才被玩弄的乳头摩擦着布料，裤子堆在了床上。占屿右膝顶入，抬起着他的大腿。

肖桔的心在胸膛里震荡，接着一根灼热的凶器抵开了他那溢水的阴唇，狠狠刺入。  
肖桔被钉在了门板上，双腿根本无法站直，浑身的力气都缴械在了占屿这里。  
一次又一次，交叠的身体如野兽一般媾合，呼吸沉重。

情欲热烈沸腾，肖桔像是被丢进了深海里，鼓膜轰隆隆响着。他用力呼吸，肺隐隐作疼，下巴突然被捏住，他被迫扭头，占屿的吻袭上，舌尖被吸吮发麻。  
来不及咽下的唾沫从嘴角流出，肖桔眯着眼，被操傻了，只有欲望的目光痴痴看着占屿。

就在这时，门铃乍然响起。林栩的手扶在门上，声音如雷鸣劈下，肖桔发软的身体陡然僵硬。  
“小桔，你醒着吗？我房卡忘记带了。”  
占屿闷哼一声，粗大的性器给他狠狠含住，太紧了。他扶着肖桔的胯骨抖了抖，往前微微磨蹭，下巴擦过肖桔的肩膀，侧头低语，“放松些。”  
肖桔瞳孔瑟缩，睁大眼与占屿对视，嘴唇颤抖，“门外……”

断眉微挑，占屿扫过那扇门，继续抓紧肖桔，速度放慢，可每一下却插得更深。  
肖桔倒抽一口气，顶到深出的性器好像变得更大。他伸手捂住自己的嘴，指尖溢出的是破碎的呼吸。

林栩在门外站了几分钟，见门没开，叹了口气，转身去大厅前台要房卡。  
他拿了房卡上去，轻轻刷开门，就看到肖桔还睡着。不知道什么时候盖上了被子，像个婴孩蜷缩在里头。  
林栩走到床边，低头在他湿润的嘴唇上亲了亲，而后把放在沙发上的小包拿起来，里面有他准备好的安全套。  
他不太放心余励。

门打开又合拢，“咔”一声，门锁落下。  
肖桔睁开眼坐起，被子堆在腰边，露出痕迹斑斑的身体。  
他侧头朝沙发上的小包看去，舌尖抵在下齿间，脸上的情欲荡然无存，早就被碾碎了的心慢慢下坠……慢慢下坠。  
在快要彻底掉进泥潭时，一只手捋过他的嘴唇，用力擦拭。  
占屿拉住肖桔的手臂，掰过他的脸让他看着自己，四目相对，肖桔眼眶泛红，眼泪一滴滴落下。他茫然地看着占屿，小声说：“我不是故意哭的。”  
他说：“林栩有别人了，他如果不喜欢我了，可以和我说啊，为什么要骗我，把我当傻子耍。”  
他说：“我就……那么的可笑吗？”

占屿拾起被子，裹住肖桔，而后隔着雪白温暖的被子抱住他。  
房间里变得好安静，占屿一声未语，只是抱着他。


	7. 20

20  
  
“缆车上去一共半小时到山顶，请旅游注意安全，不要随意把窗打开。”  
工作人员这么叮嘱着，推开门，占屿一脚跨上去，肖桔犹豫着，手就被他攥住，而后身体前倾，被拉了上去。  
十人位的缆车，就只有他们两个人，车厢内显得空旷。  
肖桔进去后往窗口坐下，目光散漫看着窗外。  
占屿慢吞吞在他对面坐着，窗外是一片没有新意的草木，看了几眼，就让人觉得索然无味。  
  
片刻后，是占屿先出声，他问：“你恐高吗？”  
肖桔收回视线，目光落在占屿的脸上，被上帝亲吻过的脸蛋比山景好看多了。  
他说：“我不怕高。”顿了顿，反问：“你呢？”  
“有点。”  
占屿这么说，肖桔就惊讶了，身体往前探了探，问：“你竟然怕高？看不出来啊？”  
“很奇怪吗？”  
“当然，我还以为你什么都不怕的。”  
“还是会有害怕的东西的。”  
“那你还坐缆车？”  
“想你。”  
“什么？”肖桔没听清，又往前了一些，手臂就被占屿拉住，轻轻一拽，身体撞进了占屿怀中。  
  
“想干你。”  
占屿咬了一下他的耳垂，肖桔打了个哆嗦。  
占屿的手掐在他的胯骨上，肖桔挣扎，缆车晃动，肖桔吓得立刻不敢动。就跟在大巴里似的，他坐在了占屿的大腿上，唯一的区别是，大巴上的占屿知道什么是适可而止，缆车里的小疯狗不懂。  
  
肖桔的裤子被扒开，两瓣细皮嫩肉的白屁股直接弹了出来。占屿一愣，问：“没穿内裤？”  
“这该怪谁？还不都因为你。”肖桔咬牙切齿。  
占屿低下头，鼻尖抵在他的脖子上，一夜长出来的胡茬磨蹭过柔嫩的皮肤。肖桔觉得又刺又痒，往前缩了缩，一只手臂横过来猛地把他搂紧，他动弹不得，随即无奈的坐在占屿的大腿上。  
“肖桔……”  
“嗯？”热热的呼吸喷洒在肖桔的耳廓后，湿热的吻一个接一个，肖桔心慌意乱。  
占屿往前顶了顶，小声说：“你把我坐硬了。”  
肖桔一口气憋在胸口，被气到了。  
“你这还怪我了？”  
“嗯，你要负责。”  
占屿两只手环住他，肖桔的后背贴在占屿的胸前，缆车缓缓向上，他们的身体后倾，那根沉甸甸的玩意儿卡在了肖桔的股缝里。  
稍微磨蹭了几下，翻开了湿淋淋的阴唇，往里一顶，肖桔“呜咽”一声，没有抗拒，柔顺地含住了他怒张的性器。  
“你咬得好紧。”占屿忍不住感叹。  
  
肖桔抿着嘴，突然觉得占屿怎么话多了。  
他努力让自己忽略掉占屿的声音，慢慢呼吸，却因为紧张而越吃越深。  
藏在衣服下的小腹被顶住一个可怖的轮廓，占屿动了动，他便觉得一股酸麻从身体里蔓延，手脚都发软。  
缆车的玻璃窗上横加着铁制的网格，透过那些网格，他看到前面升上去的缆车。车里坐着他的同事、出轨的丈夫、装模作样和他丈夫偷情的小三，他们也许只要稍微留意一下这边，就能看到他此刻正坐在占屿身上，身体被巨大的性器贯穿。  
  
占屿似乎看出来他的忐忑，掰过他的头，在他不专心的脸上亲了亲，对他说：“那么害怕被发现？”  
肖桔弓着背，没说话，只是摇着头。  
“别去看他们。”占屿伸手，宽大的手掌覆在肖桔的眼睛上，睫毛无措地擦过掌心，世界变黑了。  
耳边是占屿粗重的喘息，他觉得自己变成了一只任人宰割的猎物，身体被控制，大脑混沌，漆黑的世界里，占屿进入他时，那种被刺穿顶破的感觉越发刻骨。  
缆车摇晃，身体不由自主地往后倒，心脏快要爆炸，每一次呼吸，胀麻的腹部也像是要裂开。  
又一次卡进了更加窄小的口子里，湿润的龟头抵进去，肖桔的大腿震颤，根本合不拢。  
他往前挣扎，想要逃离，可占屿又一次把他给拽了回来。  
什么都看不见，体内的那根凶器狠狠一顶，他再也受不了，尖叫似的喊了出来，潮水泛滥的地方紧缩，痉挛着竟然靠里面被操射了。  
  
占屿深埋在他体内的性器一顿，接着，下一秒，那根滚烫的玩意儿开始大力抽插。肖桔的身体被他快操到散架，像一块薄纸一样，任由他肆意揉折。而后，一股接着一股的液体，伴随着熟悉的酥麻感觉射了进去，把里头浇灌了个边。  
肖桔用嘴呼吸，喉咙里发出“嗯……嗯……”虚弱的低吟，像是在哭，又不像。  
被操到失神，爽的他脚指头都在高潮。  
  
隔了很久，他逐渐找到神智。占屿慢慢拔了出来，“啵”一声，在只有他俩的缆车里格外刺耳。肖桔红着脸，他还维持着坐在占屿身上的姿势，不想回头。  
身后的占屿动了动，他听到窸窸窣窣的声音，而后发烫的屁股被抬起来，肖桔吓了一跳，以为他又要来，“你又要干嘛？”  
占屿觉得他的反应很有趣，笑了一声，声音低沉，“不干你，把屁股抬起来，我给你擦擦。”  
肖桔深深呼吸，“不了吧，我自己来就好了。”  
占屿没强求，把纸巾塞到了他手里，手环住他的前胸，埋在他耳边说：“好啊，你自己擦。”  
  
柔软的纸巾擦过被操红的部位，里面滴滴答答的都是精液。他的手想要往里探，却被占屿拉开，就听到身后的小畜生说：“含住，别滴出来。”  
“你……”  
“把裤子穿好，我们要到了。”  
占屿松开了他，肖桔一愣，随即站了起来，裤子被占屿拉上。他得庆幸自己今天穿的裤子够宽松，卫衣下摆遮在了腰下面。  
肖桔把手里的纸巾揉成一团，侧头去看占屿，见他就跟没事人似的，低头用纸巾擦拭手指，一根根擦干净。  
他不敢多看，别扭地转过了头。  
  
他从缆车上下来，林珝他们早到了十来分钟，正在山顶拍照。  
见到他们过来，纷纷扬起手，朝他们挥了挥。  
余励示意占屿到他这边来，占屿瞥了一眼，往另外一边走去。  
肖桔扫过余励脸上的失落，随口问道：“你不过去？”  
占屿“嗯”了一声。  
肖桔想着是不是因为昨天的事，但这又和他无关。他又看了看余励，心情莫名轻快起来。  
  
占屿注意到肖桔眉梢喜意，慢吞吞跟在他身后，问：“你很开心？”  
肖桔愣怔，他伸手碰脸颊，侧过头说：“没有啊。”  
这时，林珝走了过来，占屿掀开眼看去。林珝朝他轻轻点头，像是不太熟的陌生人，生疏客气。占屿扯了扯嘴角，转身离开。  
  
林珝拉着肖桔往人堆里走，大家都在拍照，他拿着手机要和肖桔也拍几张合照。  
肖桔不敢走快，身体里还都是占屿灌进去的精液，双脚幅度一大，那玩意儿就似乎要流下来似的。  
他僵硬地站着，林珝抬起手揽住他的肩膀。林珝自拍了几张，而后对肖桔说：“你等一下，我让人来帮我们拍几张全身的。”  
“别了吧，就一座山，没什么好拍的，而且我好累，想先休息。”  
“难得难得，就一会会。”  
林珝说着，凑过去在肖桔的脸上亲了一口，边上正好有同事在，看到他俩就调侃道：“老板怎么又在秀恩爱了。”  
林珝露出笑容，靠在肖桔耳边压低声音，“大家都看着呢，别愁眉苦脸的。”  
  
林珝去找人拍照，余励正好撞了上来，伸手从林珝手里把手机拿过。林珝错愕，余励的头从他肩膀探出，微笑着看着靠在栏杆上的肖桔，笑道：“肖老师，我帮你们拍照吧。”  
肖桔与之对视，还未说话，肩膀一沉，有人靠近，挨在他身边。  
占屿的手随意地搭在肖桔肩上，下巴微扬，在余励他们惊讶的目光里，他说：“帮我和肖老师也拍一张。”  
余励一愣，勉强笑道：“占屿，你什么时候和肖老师这么熟了？”  
“肖老师会做蛋糕，应该比你做的好吃。”  
余励尴尬，“你又没吃过？”  
肖桔“噗嗤”笑出了声，像是朋友一样随意，对余励开玩笑说：“你做甜食的手艺的确还不行，可要努力了，不然不给你转正哦。”  
余励张了张嘴，没说话，只是笑。  
  
林珝被余励弄得心烦，这么正大光明就在肖桔眼前和他眉来眼去实在是太没眼色了。他从余励手里拿过手机，说：“我帮你们拍。”  
占屿把口袋里的手机丢给他，“用我的手机。”  
林珝接过，拿起手机对着占屿和肖桔“咔咔”拍了几张。  
  
经过这么一出，他自己也没心思拍照了，把手机还给了占屿。  
占屿打开相册看了两眼，选了两张给肖桔看，问：“肖老师，你觉得怎么样？”  
肖桔心不在焉说：“还行。”  
占屿就在林珝的眼皮底下对肖桔说：“加我一下微信，我把照片传给你。”


	8. 24

24  
  
他们在风暴里。  
  
衣服被扯开丢开，占屿的手臂勒在肖桔的腰上，那么用力。  
他低头，吻变得温柔，一点点吻过肖桔脸上的泪痕。  
斑驳的痕迹，像是面具碎了的裂口。  
  
接吻插入，他甚至都不想要任何润滑，脱掉了衣服，抬起腿勾住占屿，让他进来。  
温泉淹没过肩膀，昏昏暗暗的光线里，肖桔裸露在空气里的皮肤白到发光。  
占屿不敢不扩张就直接进去，手指插进，抽插了几下。温水顺着缝隙灌入，肖桔“呜咽”一声，又在哭了。  
占屿盯着他的脸，脆弱至极的神情，像是刚长出头的嫩芽遇到了风暴，被摧残被践踏。  
他忍不住喊了一声肖桔的名字。  
肖桔睁开泪眼婆娑的眼，迷茫地看着他。  
  
占屿低头，嘴唇轻启。  
肖桔只能感觉到他的嘴唇摩擦过自己的耳垂，气息温热。  
他说了什么？  
肖桔没有听到。  
  
忍不住抓住了占屿的手臂，就在这时，大腿被拉开，而后比水流更热的东西顶了进来，毫不留情，直接插到了最深处。  
占屿的手托着他的后背，用力按住，狠狠刺入。  
占屿的腰耸动，每一下都顶到了最深处，硬挺的性器把那些水也给一起灌了进去。  
肖桔一下子就受不了了，挣扎着想要下来，嘴里惊叫道：“占屿，停停，都进去了，水都进去了。”  
占屿的动作不做停顿，他的一只手按着肖桔的背，一只手拖着他的屁股，手掌揉捏过丰盈湿滑的臀瓣，用力掰开，手指在那闭合的洞口试探进入。  
肖桔一震，接着像是逃一样往前攀，如此一来，身前被插入的洞穴便把占屿那根凶器含得更深。直接卡在了里面，两颗垂在两边的囊袋都似乎要顶进去，往里研磨，用力一撞，直接卸下了肖桔一身的力气，四肢都软了。  
  
他里头高潮了，敏感得快要死掉，一碰骨头就都要发软。  
忍不住，不再是因为痛苦而哭，而是爽哭了。  
占屿抱着他往石壁边走，肖桔直接被他抱了上去，屁股贴着微凉的石头，浑身淌水，手肘半靠着，湿漉漉的头发遮在脸上，皮肤是显眼的冷白。  
占屿拔出了自己那根还未射的玩意儿，用手去操肖桔下面湿淋淋的道口。肖桔睁了眼，眼里空洞，占屿问他，舒服吗？他呜咽着不知道该怎么回答，又听占屿说，弄死你。  
这三个字明明是他刚才对占屿说的，可从占屿嘴里说出来，他就立刻被吓哭了。  
是真哭，像个孩子，哭到神志不清，委屈大喊道：“别弄死我。”  
占屿伸出手，手指间挂着肖桔的体液，他给肖桔看，肖桔红着眼，尴尬地避开头。  
占屿说：“骗你的，舍不得。”  
  
而后又怕肖桔拖下水，深吻深入。  
肖桔眼里的痛楚消失不见了，转而是浓烈的情欲。  
他感觉到自己在下坠。他拖着占屿一起在下坠。  
  
占屿操着他前面射了一次，肖桔双腿缠着他的腰，身体上下起伏，颠簸中进的更深。  
占屿捧起他的脸，湿热的嘴唇贴上去，肖桔听到他说：“吃饭的时候看见你去吐了，我还以为你怀孕了呢。”  
肖桔仰头，喉结颤抖，他深深吸了口气，烧心的灼热压下，断断续续道：“我胃不好，水土不服肠胃炎犯了。”  
  
占屿听罢，动作变得轻缓，腾出一只手去抚摸他的腹部。  
“有吃药吗？”  
“带了药过来的。”  
占屿“嗯”了一声，抓着他的腰，小心翼翼抽动，气息微沉，“生病了，我是不是不能这么干你？”  
“不用。”肖桔声音停顿，手臂缠住占屿的脖子。占屿被他拉着低头，耳垂就被含住。  
肖桔说：“和刚才一样，或者比刚才再狠一点。”  
肖桔就是永远不知道什么叫做惹火烧身，好了伤忘了疼。  
又一次狂轰乱炸般的抽插，肖桔哽咽连连，急急忙忙央求着他慢一些。  
不知道做了多久，占屿射了几次，每一次都射在了最深处。  
肖桔含不住那么多精液，乳白色的液体往外溢，却又被占屿顶进去。一次又一次浇灌着，精液挤满了他的身体和那些水一起满满当当一肚子。  
  
到了后来，肖桔实在是做不动了。  
大腿酸到无法合拢，占屿抱着他上去，把他放在木椅上。  
拉着他的腿，拨开他两片被磨肿的阴唇，里面的精液混杂着水一起留下来，像是失禁。占屿往前凑了凑，伸手去碰他腿间恹恹蜷缩着的阴茎，刚一碰，敏感的铃口竟然溢出水。  
肖桔呼吸一滞，立刻合拢腿，羞耻到浑身颤抖。  
  
占屿眯眼，上下睫毛相簇，伸手掰开了肖桔的大腿，看着他滴滴答答流下尿的性器。  
竟然真的被操到失禁了。  
占屿心里感叹，看了看肖桔的脸色，默默把他的腿合拢，不声不吭抱着他去洗澡。  
  
洗澡的时候，他问：“这次会怀孕吗？”  
肖桔几乎是恼羞成怒，靠在占屿怀里，软绵绵的拳头捶了一下他的手臂，咬牙道：“都说了，我不会怀孕。”  
“哦。”占屿看着不怎么高兴，有点失落。  
肖桔侧目，气笑道：“你就那么想我怀孕？生了孩子谁养啊。”  
“我。”  
“你？你自己才多大啊？”肖桔语气里夹杂着淡淡的嘲讽，他想十多年的感情都能落到这个局面，他还指望什么。  
  
洗了澡，直接穿上了温泉里的蓝黑相间的浴衣，衣服上绣着飘叶的竹林。  
均码的男士浴衣，穿在肖桔身上有些大，但在占屿身上就是刚好。  
肖桔看着占屿的后背，突然道：“你头像的那个背影，没……没你的好看。”  
占屿愣了愣，回头看他。肖桔已经撇开了眼。  
  
他们之前的衣服都湿透了，占屿去把那两件衣服从温泉池子里捞出来。肖桔看了眼，让他丢了吧。  
“对了，你手机呢？”肖桔突然想到，皱起眉问：“不会也丢到里面去了吧？”  
占屿点头，肖桔皱眉，“坏了吗？”  
“电话卡拿出来了，等回去了买新的。”  
“对不起啊，害你手机都坏了。”  
“没事的。”  
边走边说，从温泉出来，凉意扑面。  
占屿问他冷不冷，肖桔打了个寒颤说不冷。  
  
没走几步，突然眼前被光照过。  
手机的强光晃过肖桔的眼，占屿抬手，覆在他的眼睛上，替他挡住光。  
有人走近，他听到余励的声音。  
  
肖桔拉开占屿的手，往前一步，与之对望，眼里没有情绪。  
占屿从他身后出来，慢慢站定。  
余励震惊地看着他们，目光落在他们穿着的浴衣上。  
“肖老师，你……你在温泉？你……你们在里面做什么？”  
  
肖桔看着他，余励脸上的哑然震惊，都让他觉得快意。  
这是他梦寐以求的一刻。  
一开始就是为了这一刻，而去接近占屿。  
他受够了余励在他眼前的沾沾自喜，他本来就是想要抢走余励喜欢的人。  
可当这一刻来临，他的心里竟然没有得胜的滋味。  
他突然觉得害怕，害怕背后的占屿会如何想，在他预定的剧本里，他从未把占屿的情绪考虑其中。  
  
余励问他在做什么？  
他说，偷情啊。  
  
而后，意料之中，他看到余励脸上，碎了的表情。  
和他之前，一模一样。  



	9. 25

25  
  
“余励，我知道你和占屿是很好的朋友。”肖桔走到余励跟前，伸手想去碰他，余励往后一缩，躲开了。肖桔也不在意，抱起手臂慢悠悠道：“正好，我和占屿现在也是朋友了，大家都是朋友，你得帮我保密啊。”  
余励呆愣，看了看占屿，又看着肖桔，他张嘴干巴巴道：“那林……林总呢？”  
“他？他出轨了啊，我得和他办离婚，结婚前我们签过一份财产协议，他可能都不记得了。”  
“财产协议？”  
“是啊，他当时超爱我的，说如果以后对不起我了，离婚后就什么都不要，净身出户。”  
肖桔眨了眨眼，朝余励笑了笑，他说：“如果那小三是图他钱的话，算盘就落空了。”  
  
余励缓缓呼吸，双肩绷紧。  
肖桔抬手冷不丁拍了拍他的肩膀，语气轻快道：“我们先走了。”  
余励打了个冷颤。  
  
肖桔从他身边走过，余励把视线投向占屿，对方一眼都未看他，跟在肖桔身后。  
余励的大脑很乱，外面都疯了，他和林珝的视频被疯狂的传播，在一个个圈子里发酵点燃爆炸。  
他从未想过肖桔竟然会做这种杀敌一万自损三千的事。他当初把视频发给肖桔，享受着作为入侵着喧宾夺主幸灾乐祸的快感，也曾想过，依照肖桔这样的家世身份，是不会把这种龌龊肮脏的事情公之于众的。  
可他错了，肖桔根本就不在乎那些旁人的艳羡，他在意的只是林珝的一颗真心。  
  
余励通体冰凉，他现在唯一庆幸的是，那些视频中，他没有露脸。  
肖桔还不知道，林珝出轨的那人是他。  
余励深吸一口气，沿着回去的路，慢慢往回走。  
  
酒店房间现在肯定是回不了了，林珝已经气疯，正在四处找着肖桔。  
温泉隔壁是休息场所，肖桔和占屿穿着浴衣上去，里面灯火通明，因为已经是深夜，只有零星几个人。打着瞌睡的服务员看到他们，眼前一亮。  
换了鞋，赤着脚踩上发热的地面，身上的冷意一下子褪去。占屿低头看到了肖桔脚踝上的细链。  
踩过木质楼梯，到了二楼，上面有蒸房还有供人休息的观影区。肖桔拉着占屿走近一个温度不怎么高的蒸房里，里面光线昏黄，四周烤着热，地上是一块块细碎的石子，躺下去的时候，皮肤摩擦过石块，颗粒的感觉。  
  
肖桔躺在发烫的石子上，指了指身边的位置，让占屿也躺下。  
蒸房中有些闷，他们平躺着，热意缓缓散发。肖桔的脸被烤的有些红，他侧头看向占屿，见他闭着眼，眼睑下是一小撮阴影。  
肖桔张了张干燥的嘴唇，轻声问：“你怎么不问问我究竟发生了什么？”  
占屿睁开眼，与他对视。  
黑白分明的眼里囊获着肖桔故作镇定的脸，占屿抬手，轻轻捋开肖桔垂在眼角上的发丝，手指抚摸过他的眼尾，粗糙的指腹滑开一丝丝颤栗感。  
“发生了什么事？”  
他的声音又低又沉，像是肖桔在在法国时听的那场巴黎圣母院里的男低音，悲壮凄凉，让人欲泣。  
往前，把发烫的脸贴进了占屿的掌心里，他说：“占屿，我要离婚了。”  
  
“想好了？”  
“嗯。”肖桔发出鼻音，闷闷道：“能在抱抱我吗？”  
占屿的手穿过肖桔的腰，手臂在石子上摩擦，肖桔的身体往他这边侧，被他搂在了怀里。  
轻盈的身体让占屿忍不住亲了亲他纤细的脖颈。  
肖桔的呼吸慢慢变得急促，他仰着头，感受着颈侧的吻。  
蒸房的层高很低，顶部像是要压下来，他怔怔地看着，呼吸压在了肺里，从喉咙里溢出来时，变成了一声声的哽咽。  
他突然抱住占屿，细小的声音像是森林大火被迫离巢动物的哀哭。占屿的动作停下，手臂用力，扣住肖桔的后脑勺，把他按在了自己怀中。  
怀里的人不停地哭，那种从骨头里散发出来的绝望如再也复燃不了的死灰。  
“我把他们的视频都发了出去，每个人都知道了……”  
肖桔抓住占屿的手，站在占屿怀里的头抬起来，脸上还留有斑驳泪痕，可眼里却露出刻骨的恨意。他说：“但是还不够，我还要报复余励，我要让他知道，有些事不能碰。”  
  
肖桔像是换了一幅面孔，仇恨淹没了他整个人，占屿呆了呆。  
他紧盯着占屿，看着他微愣的表情，心里一紧，压低声音问：“你呢，你会阻止我吗？”  
占屿回神，手指勾起他的一缕头发，发梢轻挠过皮肤。肖桔发痒，脸上连绵恨意破功，微微侧头，下巴便被捏，脸被掰了过来。占屿咬住了他的下嘴唇，舌尖抵进去。  
不算温柔的吻，肖桔的舌尖被他啜疼，嘴唇都快麻木，而后他听占屿说：“不会。”  
“你不会？你和余励……”  
占屿第一次打断他的话，对他说：“我和余励已经没有关系了。”  
肖桔愣住，占屿盯着他的眼睛，“不再是朋友，不会再和他说话，联系方式删除，家庭地址更换，我不会再联系他，他找我我也不会回应。”  
  
隔了好久，肖桔找到自己的声音，发涩道：“为什么？”  
占屿说：“因为你讨厌他。”  
  
心里被抓了一下，酥酥麻麻泛滥全身。  
肖桔用手推开占屿，背过身去，后背弓起，把自己蜷缩成了一只小虾米。  
脊椎被一根手指从上往下滑，顺到了腰窝，慢慢揉按。  
肖桔肩膀发抖，手背到身后，抓住了占屿的手指，圈在掌心里。  
  
从蒸房里出来，肖桔和占屿开了一间钟点房。  
关了门，拉上锁，肖桔推着占屿滚到床上。  
他觉得自己可能是疯了，在温泉里都被操失禁了，到了这里竟然还想要。  
  
占屿半靠在床，肖桔坐在他身上，臀部摩擦过那发烫的部位。他的手压在占屿的腹部，浴衣松垮，他轻轻一扯，占屿的胸膛露出，肖桔身后探入浴衣内，手掌在腹肌上磨擦。  
他没把浴衣脱掉，直接撩开下摆，岔开腿支撑着自己的身体，用下身去摩擦占屿的性器。本该是在他身上被称为畸形存在的女性器官分泌着透明的液体，两片被操到略微肥厚的阴唇迫不及待地含住了那滚烫的巨物。  
肖桔发出一声感叹，双腿发颤，膝盖磕在床单上，勉强支撑。  
他的手探入浴袍下摆，扶着占屿那根粗长，身体一点点下沉，慢慢吃下。  
好撑好满。  
肖桔低头，咬着下唇，快意逐渐蔓延，里面被插入的部位又酸又麻。  
  
占屿盯着他的脸，目光留在他发情的眉梢上。  
肖桔的身体又热又紧，而且还是自己在动，每一下都是不规律。他自己动了几下，就没了力气，抓住占屿的手臂，弯下腰趴在他胸膛上。  
“好累。”肖桔吐出一口气，鼻尖蹭着占屿的胸口，在胸前的两片肌肉上舔咬。  
占屿的身体猛地绷紧，接着埋在他湿热里面的性器似乎跳了跳。肖桔感觉到了异样，随即惊讶道：“原来这是你的敏感带啊。”  
说罢，就张开嘴，牙齿擦过他的胸肌，在乳尖上摩擦。  
占屿“闷哼”一声，浴衣前襟敞开，胸口全都是肖桔的咬哼。他的腰突然往前一顶，正在着力开发新大陆的肖桔猛然一震，接着视野颠倒。就着还插入的状态，占屿拖住他的腰，直接把他给翻了过来，拉开他的大腿。蓝黑浴衣下摆被翻起，分泌着淫液的阴唇被猛地避开。他“啊”了一声，接着就是一阵疾风骤雨般的抽插。  
每一下都那么深，他哼哼唧唧，叫着轻一些慢一些，又叫着舒服，再进来点。  
好一会儿，发烫的性器抵在了最里面，又一次内射。肖桔的身体颤抖，闭着眼，整个人都像是飘在洋流里，昏昏然。  
  
拔出性器，被操到闭合不了的深红洞口溢出乳白色的精液。占屿把挡在他腿上的浴袍拉开，堆在肖桔肚子上。  
他把肖桔稍微合拢的腿再次拉开，细细打量。  
之前在温泉，一切都没仔细看，如今光照落下，肖桔浑身的皮肤似乎都泛着一层细腻的珠光，洁白的脚踝上还系着他赠与的脚链。  
占屿抓起他的脚踝，牙齿咬着那根链子，轻轻扯着。脚踝的皮肤被磨红，他就松开了，舌尖顺着那条红印子舔，从脚踝舔到了小腿。  
  
肖桔的脚背绷紧，细细弱弱的声音，他说：“痒啊。”  
占屿的舌头沿着他的皮肤往上，最后停顿在了大腿根，咬着那边柔嫩的皮肤。  
肖桔“唔”了一声，身体紧了紧，一股精液就从洞口淌出，占屿看着，伸手扣入，揉弄着里面的柔软。  
肖桔的身体弯折，敏感的部位没多久就高潮了。可占屿还没停下，托着他的腰，发硬的部位又一次进入，发狠的顶弄。  
肖桔半个身体都被顶出了床，占屿拽住他的手臂，抱起他走到窗口。肖桔的后背贴着玻璃，发凉发热都在身体里，他呜呜咽咽哭，又咿咿呀呀叫，快要死了，真的快要被弄死了。  
  
占屿再次射精后稍作停歇，也被拔出来，抱着肖桔滚到床上。两个人贴在一起，躺了好久，占屿才带他去洗了澡。  
精液都快干在里面了，占屿拿着花洒蹲在地上给他冲，摸了几下，占屿抽出湿哒哒刮着粘液的手指说：“又湿了。”  
肖桔羞耻到不敢说话。  
  
洗完澡出来，换上干净的浴袍。钟点房里是不能睡了，占屿就去隔壁又开了间房。  
肖桔躺在床上很快就睡着了。占屿侧身，窗口开了小灯，肖桔的侧脸变得朦胧，他看着这张脸，伸手轻轻擦过肖桔的睫毛。  
  
那个夜晚，也许只有他们是安然入睡的。  
翌日，肖桔回去。电梯到了三楼，看着他下去。  
房间门都未关上，林珝也不在，肖桔直接进去，换上衣服，收拾好行李，回头时，便见林珝站在门口。  
一夜未见，林珝脸色憔悴，下巴上一圈胡渣，眼眶发红，眼里全都是红色血丝，阴晴不定看着他。  
“我找了你一个晚上，那些视频……”林珝一步步走近，站定在肖桔面前，目光垂下，声音戛然而止。  
入目的是肖桔脖子上密密麻麻的吻痕，他一愣，随即伸手扯开肖桔的衣领，刚刚换上的衣服直接被扯开，纽扣掉在了地上“噼啪”一声。林珝觉得自己脑中的神经断了，占有欲极强的痕迹从脖子连绵到了胸膛。  
林珝倒抽一口气，脸色巨变，厉声道：“你昨天晚上去做什么了？”  
肖桔没想到，余励竟然真的没有告诉林珝。他愣了愣，出神时，林珝竟然一把抓住他的肩膀，左肩一疼，肖桔痛呼一声，接着人摔到了床上。  
他不敢置信看着朝自己动手的林珝，叱责道：“你疯了？”  
“我疯？我看是你疯了？群里那些视频怎么回事，你发了这些后，竟然还敢背着我去偷人？”  
林珝上前，单膝抵在床沿。肖桔往后躲，林珝拉住他的脚踝，猛地一拽，肖桔的身体从床上摔下来，后背砸在地上，闷哼一声，接着裤子就直接被扒了下来。  
  
肖桔没有想过林珝竟然会这么做，他惊惧地看着林珝，大喊道：“是你出轨的，我只不过做了和你一样的事。”  
裤子全部被扒下，林珝分开他的腿，就看到发红发肿的阴唇。他怒目圆睁，捏住肖桔的脸，咬牙道：“装什么装，你不就是因为前面痒，才去找别人的吗？我也能啊，我也能满足你啊。”  
说罢便欺身而上，他扯开自己的裤子，撸着半软的阴茎就要往里放。  
可还没硬起来或者对于肖桔这地方根本无法硬起来的性器只是擦过那条瑟瑟发抖的缝隙，耸拉在腿间，缩成一个可笑的形状。  
  
肖桔脸上的惊吓消去，讽刺看着他，“你不行，林珝，你永远都不行。”  
林珝恼羞成怒，一巴掌就要扇过去，手却被用力捏住，怎么也动不了。  
他扭头，眼里闪过骇意。  
“怎么是你？”  
占屿沉着脸，一拳打在了林珝的脸上。  
林珝一声闷哼，往后倒，直接晕了过去。  
占屿踹开林珝，站在肖桔身前，肖桔一动不动。  
占屿脱下衣服裹住他，听到肖桔说：“带我走。”  



	10. 42

42  
  
肖桔没有回应他，占屿朝他看去，见他闭着眼，睫毛颤抖得厉害。  
隔了很久，肖桔缓缓抬起头，声音有些哑，“我想去洗澡，你这有多的衣服吗？”  
占屿说了一声“有”松开了他。他回来没多久，几个行李箱都还堆在房间里，柜子里塞得一团乱。肖桔跟着他走过去，到了门口就被占屿给挡住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“你别进来。”占屿脸微红，指了指里面，“有些乱。”  
肖桔拨开他的手，朝里看了眼，眼里泛出淡淡笑意。  
  
占屿走到房间里，把三个翻开的行李箱用脚踢上，走到衣帽间里，找了几件自己没穿过的衣服。白色长袖，很宽松，睡觉穿应该会舒服。  
他把衣服拿给肖桔，肖桔看了眼问：“白色的？我都没见你穿过白色的衣服。”  
“白色不耐脏。”  
肖桔拿着衣服在他身上比了一下，占屿站得笔直。  
  
肖桔进去洗澡，占屿就坐在外面。  
磨砂的玻璃门能看到浴室里的光，占屿看了两眼，转过身去，往沙发走去。  
他侧靠在沙发里，拿出手机，心不在焉看了几眼。  
油卡的信息跳了出来，占屿目光落下，盯着油卡发过来的行程单。  
他皱皱眉，想不到签一个代言那么麻烦。他想到那天的发布会，品牌方问他有什么要求。他说想要邀请一些沪上有名的烘焙师，这不是个难办的要求，随后他就在发布会那天看到了肖桔。  
  
很难去形容再一次见到肖桔的感受。  
他在台上，像是木偶一样被主持人唤了出来。他其实并没有寄希望于着随口一提之上，可没想到，肖桔真的来了。  
昏暗的角落，肖桔坐在那里，偶尔有一束光往他那边撇过。他看到了肖桔的脸，还是和以前一样好看。  
他还想再多看一眼时，时间到了。  
  
他还不想走，他站在台上，呆愣愣地站着。  
主持人小声催促着他快结束，他也不动，只是想等，等着肖桔往自己这边看一眼。  
我就站在台上，站在最亮的地方，你看不到我吗？  
他心里这样想着，几乎是被硬拽着下了台。  
  
肖桔脱了衣服，温热的水淋在身上，微凉的皮肤慢慢变热。  
洗浴用的瓶罐放在蓝色的架子上，这是肖桔之前住在这里时带来的。香味很淡，肖桔挤了一些，抹在湿发上，搓揉了几下，细密的泡沫溢出。  
肖桔低着头，闭上眼，水流顺着发顶淌下，一些泡沫挂在了皮肤上，身体轻轻晃动，泡沫就掉了下来，和流水一起被冲走。他睁开眼，看着自己隆起的小腹，被撑开的肚子像是发开的面团，附着在清瘦的四肢上，让他的身体看着畸形又怪异。  
  
肖桔吁了一口气，几滴水从睫毛上掉下，挤进了眼里，有些疼。他用手揉了两下，拿起花洒，把头发上的泡沫冲干净。  
他洗完澡，换上了占屿的衣服。衣服很宽松，下摆遮在臀上，占屿给他拿的裤子有些大，外面也不冷，肖桔就没穿裤子，直接走了出来。  
  
他头发已经在里面吹干了，宽松的衣服看不出小腹隆起，腿和以前一样，修长纤细，脚踝看着一只手就能捏住。他走到占屿身旁坐下，头发蓬松飘着一股香味，很自然道：“怎么不开电视？”  
占屿看了他一眼，站了起来，走到卧室拿了一条毯子裹在他身上。而后一声不吭，也跑去洗澡了。  
  
他出来时，客厅里的电视机播着购物广告，主持人说话声很快，普通话标准的是让占屿望尘莫及惊叹的地步。他侧耳听了几句，而后走到沙发那边，就看到肖桔卷着毯子缩在里头。  
他就这样平躺在占屿面前，衣服松散，暴露在占屿眼里的皮肤白到发光。占屿像是木头一样站了好久，而后挪动着来到肖桔身边，他拍了拍肖桔的肩膀，“肖桔，别睡这，睡房间里去。”  
肖桔没动，占屿又唤了几声，片刻后，他微微岔开腿，侧过身，一侧的脸颊压在了自己的胳膊上，睁开眼，迷迷糊糊看着占屿，“你洗了多久？一集电视剧都播完了。”说着，他拉住占屿的手，皱皱眉，“手怎么那么凉？”  
  
捏着他的手又细又滑，占屿慢吞吞侧头，往肖桔脸上看。  
刚刚睡醒的肖桔看着像一朵棉花糖，软绵绵的，还很好吃。  
占屿心里闷闷的，快要下雨了。  
他把手从肖桔的手里抽出来，隔着被子，把人给抱起，走到卧室，在床上轻轻放下。  
肖桔在他怀里舒展，又从棉花糖变成了小猫，躺在床上翻过身，伸了个懒腰。他跪着，屁股扭了一下，后腰慢慢下塌，整根脊椎都放松了。  
抬起头时，唇上突然一热，肖桔的身体软下来，整个人掉进了占屿臂弯里。他仰头，占屿就吻住了他。  
“想吻你。”嘴唇厮磨，低沉的声音断续。  
  
发烫的性器抵着宽松的裤子，肖桔略低头就看到了。  
他喉咙发干，心里有些痒。占屿的气息又一次把他包裹，热烈的让他觉得自己下一秒就会被燃烧。  
他抓着占屿的手，张开嘴，舌尖被吸吮到发疼，嘴唇似乎磕破了，一丝丝铁锈的腥味弥漫，交汇的唾沫来不及下咽，气息凌乱全都挤在了肺里。  
肖桔后背发烫，是被占屿搓热的。宽松的上衣被撩开，粗糙的手指捏着他立起的乳头，拨弄了两下，肖桔就发出似哭的呜咽，轻声叫着，让他别弄这里。  
他这比以前更加敏感，只是碰了一下，腰就软了。  
  
占屿呼吸变沉，他盯着肖桔的脸，声音压得很低，他说：“想干你。”  
肖桔脸红，犹豫着想说轻一些也可以，就听占屿闷闷道：“但是不行，怕把你搞坏了。”  
肖桔讷讷道：“不会吧，我……我没那么脆……弱。”  
占屿深吸一口气，手撑在肖桔脸侧，慢慢起身。  
裹在身上的热度消失，肖桔有些不适应。  
占屿跪坐着，低下头看着自己勃起的性器，皱起眉，烦躁道：“好烦。”  
  
肖桔也坐了起来，被撩起的衣服垂落，衣摆堆在大腿上，衣领有些大，松松垮垮滑落大半个肩膀。肖桔盘着腿坐，看了看占屿，而后犹豫试探道：“要不要……我帮你打出来？”  
占屿愣了，慢吞吞说：“可以吗？”  
肖桔直接伸手握住了那根粗热的玩意儿，隔着一层棉质柔软的布料，热度源源不断传来。肖桔的身体动了动，接着扒开裤子，那根粗长的玩意儿就跳了出来，还弹了弹。  
  
也不是第一次见了，但每次见到，肖桔还是忍不住感叹。又想到这根玩意儿还插在自己下体，那么粗，都不知道是怎么进去的。  
他两只手握住，捏了一下，占屿就抽了一口气。肖桔吓了一跳，立刻松开，战战兢兢问他：“怎么了？弄疼了？”  
占屿挤着一只眼，无奈地看着肖桔，“有点用力。”  
“那我轻一些。”说着，他放缓了力度，柔嫩的指腹滑过铃口，在上面摩擦，湿漉漉的前列腺液体溢出。用手摸了几下，占屿没射出来，反而是越来越硬。肖桔磨得手都酸了，占屿拉住他的胳膊，声音低沉，“算了吧，我去洗个澡。”  
“再等等。”  
肖桔说完，突然低头，嘴唇摩擦过那圆润的龟头，张开嘴，收起牙齿，直接含住了。  
  
那玩意儿太大了，吞到嘴里后，直接顶到了喉咙。肖桔“唔”了一声，差点干呕，但忍住了。  
不是第一次帮占屿口交，上回在车里也做过这样的事。肖桔用舌头舔着，他听到占屿越来越粗重的呼吸，张大嘴，努力吞到最深处。  
发酸的喉咙被一下又一下撞着，来不及吞咽下的口水滴滴答答从嘴角边流下来，他呜咽一声，占屿从他嘴里抽了出来，一股股精液往外射。肖桔呆愣着，脸上被溅到了很多，他仰起头看着占屿，伸出舌头舔了一下嘴角边的白浊。  
占屿神色深沉，直勾勾盯着他，射过之后半硬的性器又硬了。  
  
肖桔呆了呆，占屿自己也愣住了。  
他低头看着，第一次烦恼自己过于旺盛的性能力。  
“怎么回事？”他自己用手压了压。  
肖桔被他的举动给惹笑了，拽着袖子擦掉了脸上浊液，而后起身分开腿坐在占屿腿上。  
他搂住占屿的脖子，热乎乎的气吹在占屿的耳垂上，他说：“我用腿帮你？”  
  
占屿愣住，肖桔已经在他身边侧躺。衣服被撩起，内裤半褪，挂在膝盖上，丰盈雪白的臀暴露在他眼前。肖桔背对着他，闭着眼，耳垂通红，叫了一声他的名字。  
下一秒，一具滚烫的身体就贴了过来，性器滚烫像是烙铁嵌入他的双腿之间，一只手滑入他的腰下，托在他微微隆起的肚子上，而后身下的异物开始抽动，滑腻湿热摩擦过两片阴唇，肖桔双腿发软，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟。  
占屿的动作一直都不紧不慢，圆润的顶端摩擦过他的红肿的阴蒂，又把那两片发红的阴唇撞的酸软，湿滑的液体从里面溢出来，肖桔爽得身体绷紧，脚趾头蜷缩。  
欲望在身体里燃烧，却还是不够，他埋在自己的臂弯里，大腿分开，细细抽泣，小声说：“能再进来些吗？”  
  
占屿动作一顿，从他身后离开。  
肖桔仰面平躺，占屿捏住他的脚踝分开，跪在他的腿间，跨上的性器夸张挺立。他往前，怒张的龟头蹭过肖桔湿意泛滥的下体，往前一撞就能进去。但他没这么做，他看着肖桔的小腹，慢慢弯下腰，一寸寸低头，而后吻落在了上面。  
圆润雪白在肖桔看来都是畸形的肚子，被他吻了个遍。  
肖桔颤栗，他感觉到占屿的手抚在自己的大腿上，身体被打开，可进来的不是那滚烫的凶器而是湿滑绵软的……舌头。  
肖桔像是泡在沼泽里的意识瞬间被拔起，他惊颤地发着抖，挣动着双腿，呜咽道：“别……别舔那里，脏……脏的。”  
  
占屿用舌头舔他，饱满殷红的阴唇被舔开，阴蒂又被含住吸吮，他受不了这种快感，很快就打了个哆嗦，前面溢出一股股液体。他的身体陷在被子里，占屿的舌头抵在他湿热的里头，把里面的水给舔干了，肖桔快要哭了，脚背绷紧，抽泣着说够了。  
占屿这才松开了他，而后把他抱起来，坐在自己的跨上，把自己硬到发疼的阴茎和他那根小玩意比在一起，搓了几下。肖桔呼吸一滞，根本不敢往下看，就见占屿的手指拨开他的铃口，粗糙的指腹沿着茎身摩擦。  
片刻后，他就射在了占屿手里，占屿闷哼一声，也射了。  
射完之后，他用被子裹住肖桔，抱着他去浴室。  
肖桔被丢在浴缸里，占屿靠在门框上，声音远远传来，“你自己洗，我去帮你再找件衣服。”  
“你呢？”  
“你先洗，你洗完了就去睡觉。”占屿顿了顿，声音有些粗，“一看到你就硬了，还不能操。”  
肖桔笑出声，立刻就听占屿说：“别笑。”  
而后是罕见的爆了句粗口，“操，又硬了。”


	11. 43

43  
  
第二天拍摄，占屿得起早。  
油卡的电话打来时，他还睡着，手机震了两下，被占屿按掉了。他抱着怀里的人，后背微蜷，不肯起来。  
肖桔靠在占屿臂弯里，身体动了动，声音有些哑，“你电话响了。”  
“把你吵醒了。”  
“没，我早就醒了。”肖桔翻过身，稍稍抬头。占屿的呼吸洒在他的脖子上，温热的吻有一下没一下亲着，嘴唇贴在皮肤上往下挪，手探进他的衣服里，在平坦的胸膛上抚摸。  
占屿揉捏了几下，压低声音问：“这里会变大吗？”  
肖桔一愣，乳头被捏得酥麻，他呻吟了一声，抽着气说：“我不知道，应该不会。”  
“是吗？”  
占屿说完扒开他的衣服，张开嘴，牙齿咬着那立起来的乳尖。肖桔“唔”了一声，身体忍不住拱了起来，占屿嘬着那地方“啧啧”发响。  
  
肖桔抬起腿忍不住去蹭，膝盖被占屿推开，大腿打开，腿根处被揉捏了一下，然后隔着内裤刮挠。占屿伸进去一根手指，浅浅地往里试探，肖桔嗯嗯啊啊地叫。他抬起头，放开了肖桔的乳头，看了眼，声音很沉，“变大了。”  
肖桔闭上眼，涨红着脸不声不吭。他下面被占屿的手操着，腿想要合拢，可一并上就夹住了占屿的手，最后只好虚弱岔开，任由占屿让自己高潮。  
他射在了占屿手里，乳白色的液体黏答答刮在占屿的手上，肖桔呼吸急促，睫毛颤抖。  
他躺在床上久久没有反应过来。  
  
占屿从他身边离开，回来时身上带着刚洗好澡的水汽。他侧头看去，小声问：“你去哪里？”  
占屿皱着眉，脸上是那种作业没做好要回学校补课的小男孩表情，他说：“去拍广告。”  
肖桔听了抓起被子拢在怀里，侧过身问他：“什么时候回来？”他的声音有些急，说完自己也愣了一下。  
“油卡说，中午就能好。”  
占屿走到衣帽间里，从衣柜角落中翻出了件衣服，走到肖桔面前，比在身上，问：“我穿白色的好看吗？”  
肖桔呆呆点头，说好看。  
占屿就在他面前把衣服套上，双手交叉拽着衣摆往下扯，腰侧收紧，腹肌上都是牙印和吻痕。肖桔看了两眼，有些不好意思稍稍侧目。  
  
他把脑袋往枕头上靠了靠，然后懒洋洋道：“那你中午回来，我们去外面吃吧。”  
占屿耸拉着的眼稍稍抬起，露出一丝笑意，“好。”  
  
占屿开车去摄影棚，油卡早在里面等他了，见到他进来，不禁睁大眼，小跑着过去，“占哥，你今天这身什么打扮啊，大学清纯校草？”  
占屿皱皱眉，推开他的肩膀往前走。他今天穿了件螺旋纹的白色毛衣，裤子是浅咖色，长了些还没来得剪短的头发梳理得柔顺，乖乖的模样像是个邻家弟弟。  
  
油卡还想说，占屿已经走远。  
他今天非常主动，造型师为他化完妆，整理好衣服后，他便走到摄影师身边，询问今天的拍摄。是和上次完全不一样的状态，几个小时的拍摄结束，就连场地助理都忍不住感叹道：“占屿今天状态不错啊，他这张脸不进娱乐圈可惜了。”  
  
快十一点，拍摄结束。占屿去换了衣服，油卡看他急匆匆的样子，追在后面问他：“占哥，你去哪啊？”  
占屿脚步停顿，扭头，脸上没什么表情，“和肖老师去吃中饭。”  
油卡眨眨眼，笑了，“约会啊？”  
占屿顿了顿，“嗯。”  
他想，这应该算约会吧。  
  
他赶回家，一进门就愣住了。  
客厅里堆着的纸箱没了，杂七杂八的东西摆放整齐，阳台上挂满了洗好的衣物和床单。卧室里也是，行李箱归拢在了衣帽间里，乱丢的衣服都被收好，窗帘大开，阳光落在木色地板上。  
占屿站在原地没动，肖桔正好从卫生间里出来，见到他回来了，便笑着迎上去，他说：“要不，不出去吃了，好久不做饭，我买了些菜，想在家里吃。”  
占屿抿着嘴，别的话都不会说了，就会说好。  
  
肖桔买了一些蔬菜，他记得占屿不能吃猪肉，就买了块牛肉。  
他做饭，占屿给他打下手，拿着刀小心翼翼地切着菜，西蓝花被劈成了小块，牛肉剁碎，新买的砧板发出沉闷的声响。  
肖桔做了奶油蘑菇汤还有蔬菜牛肉饼，主食是意大利面，番茄汁调的味道刚刚好，放了一些切散的培根，搅拌后淋在了煮好的意大利面上。  
占屿洗了碗碟放在旁边，而后抱住了肖桔。  
他站在肖桔身后，两只手宽宽松松圈着肖桔，手掌在那隆起的部位上下抚摸。肖桔觉得有些痒，往前躲，挡在他腰上的手收紧，占屿侧头追着他闪躲的脸吻。  
  
“痒……你放开我。”  
“不放。”  
占屿用鼻尖蹭他的耳垂，肖桔缩了缩脖子，拉开占屿的手，他转过身来。占屿低头看他，顺手把火关了，而后抬起手捧着他的脸，身体前倾，含住他的下嘴唇。  
肖桔睁开眼看他，见他眼眶旁闪烁的亮片，手指轻轻去蹭，呼吸凌乱着，“拍广告好玩吗？”  
“不好玩。”  
“那为什么接广告？”  
右手托着肖桔的后腰，手指在腰窝那边打圈圈，占屿说：“想见你。”  
  
吃过午餐，肖桔要去洗碗，被占屿拉住。碗碟丢在了水槽里，占屿把他直接抱到了沙发上，“我去洗。”  
他这些事情做的不多，但又不是不会做。  
  
肖桔靠在沙发里，开放式的厨房，一眼就能让他看到占屿。  
他望了好久，眼皮有些沉。直到占屿过来，身边沙发微微下陷，他稍微动了动，转过身去，把头磕在占屿硬邦邦的肩膀上。  
“搬来和我一起住，好吗？”  
占屿突然开口，肖桔那点迷迷糊糊的睡意一消而散。一睁开眼，便掉进了占屿的视线中，离得太近的坏处就是，脸上的表情一览无余。  
  
占屿是真挚是盼望的，肖桔是退怯是犹豫的。  
他没有答应，拒绝了占屿。  
他说：“我还是不搬过来了，我觉得现在这样刚刚好。”  
占屿低下头，沉默下去。  
肖桔心跳得很快，快到心口都有些疼，他张了张嘴，说道：“前两天中介给我打电话，说是找到了一处房子，比较合适我。你有没有空，明天和我一起去看看。”  
占屿不吭声，肖桔也不知道说什么，嘴里有些干，侧过身从沙发上下去，想去拿水喝。腰突然被搂住，有些用力，肚子被压了一下，他闷哼一声。  
占屿就立刻卸下力气，两手成圈，圈住了肖桔。脸压在肖桔的后背上，占屿闷闷道：“别走。”  
  
肖桔拍了拍他的手背，“我不走，有些渴，我去倒杯水喝。”  
“我帮你去倒。”  
占屿起身，走到厨房，从刚刚烧热的水壶里倒出热水，水有些烫，他拉开冰箱拧着一瓶矿泉水冲进去。  
他捧着杯子出来，递给肖桔。也不上沙发了，直接跪坐在地毯上，宽宽松松的白色毛衣，可怜兮兮的下垂眼，肖桔盯着他看，心跳没办法不加速。  
但他真的不能答应，他心里害怕。  
他怕离开了一个人后，连自己一个人吃饭都不会了。  
  
下午肖桔就回酒店了，都没让占屿送。占屿看着肖桔上车，慢吞吞走了回去。  
这个他想着的约会不太一样。他坐在沙发里，抓着肖桔盖过的毛毯拢在怀里，像个在沙漠里迷路了的求救者，抱着那团绿洲深深嗅着。


	12. 47

47  
  
春天没过去的时候，嫌弃都到这个时间了，怎么天气还没热起来。  
等春月一过，落入到了漫长的梅雨季，闷热潮湿，层出不穷的蚁虫钻出来后，才会想念三月的好。  
肖桔就是这里头的一份子，肚子有八个月，已经不是穿件宽松的衣服就能遮掩过去了。而且又因为怀了孕的缘故，他比以前更畏热。  
  
他现在已经不怎么出门了，那肚子连他自己都看不过去，出去了生怕被人指指点点。  
每天的基本活动就是起来后，在房子里绕着走上几圈，给阳台上的花浇水，吃完早饭，回到客厅，在沙发躺椅上靠坐一会儿，有时候，他会再睡一个回笼觉，醒来时看本书，然后等到中午去吃点东西。  
  
烘焙教室那边，他则是说自己去国外散心了。  
毕竟是十多年的感情，大家都替他感到难过，知道他之前都是在强颜欢笑，便叫他在那边好好休息，不要多想。  
  
肖桔吃过中饭后，坐到沙发里，笨重的身体坐下后就不想起来。  
沙发前天换上了亚麻的凉席，坐在上面没那么闷。客厅里没开空调，风扇放在沙发旁，摇晃着扇动着风，一缕缕凉意送出。肖桔搂着小毯子躺下，侧身蜷在沙发里，沙发很软，他整个身体陷进去，头发铺散在半张脸上，迷迷糊糊就睡了过去。  
  
占屿是在下午回来的，他左膝上的伤差不多快要好了，现在开始在做一些恢复训练。  
推开门进去，便看到肖桔睡着。他放缓脚步往里走，走到沙发旁，单膝跪在肖桔身前，伸手轻轻碰了碰肖桔的头发。散乱的发丝被捋开，肖桔的脸睡得有些红，额头上还出了些汗。  
占屿的手指顺着肖桔的额角磨蹭，慢吞吞划到了肖桔的眉毛上，毛绒绒的眉毛擦过指腹，又沿着眼窝顺到了鼻梁上，像是画师拿着笔描绘柔软易碎的薄纸一般，他的动作小心又克制。  
最后停在了嘴唇上，沿着浅浅的纹路抚摸。  
  
“肖桔……”他轻唤了一声，肖桔没动。  
占屿身体前倾，左手撑在沙发上，凑过去吻住了肖桔，像是春日一片樱。  
肖桔睫毛微动，沉沉绵绵的睡意悄悄散去，他望着占屿，小声吁了一口气，身体往前贴了贴，嘀咕了一声，“有些热。”  
占屿拉着他的肩膀，把他捞起来，像是抱着小孩，薅开贴在他脸上的头发。  
肖桔把头靠在他怀里，倦倦道：“衣服买了吗？”  
占屿“嗯”了一声，低声说：“训练好了之后，去了商店，不知道你喜欢什么样的，就都买了。”  
肖桔忍不住笑，“都买了？”  
“嗯。”  
  
明天，肖桔就要去做胎监了，一星期一次。  
也是刚想到，他这个样子，是不可能穿着男装出去的。网上买也来不及了，他让占屿回来的时候，去商场给他买条裙子，穿上女装，扮成孕妇出门，应该就不会那么显眼了。  
肖桔懒洋洋地坐起来，占屿把买的衣服拿来，他的确是不会挑，就把那边架子上导购推荐的几件都给买了。好几条裙子，有颜色鲜艳的，也有素淡一些的。  
肖桔拿了一条短裙出来，在占屿面前晃了晃，“这是什么？你怎么还买了这个？”  
“给你穿的。”  
“什么？穿这个出门？”  
“不出门，在床上穿。”  
肖桔一愣，脸扑簌簌就红了。占屿从肖桔手里拿过那条A字裙，在肖桔身上比了一下，然后道：“想你穿着这条裙子，从后面操你。”  
  
也没规定胎监前一晚不能做爱。  
孩子现在八个月，差不多都稳定了。自从上星期开荤之后，他们就没停下过，弄了几次，插得不深。晚上肖桔洗好了澡，穿着睡袍出来，就看到床上的裙子。  
格子短裙，他要是穿上了，依照那裙子的长度，恐怕刚刚遮到臀。  
占屿跟着他出来，在浴室里已经做过一次了，他站到肖桔身后，没穿衣服，赤裸的身体紧贴着，撩开浴袍，那根又立起来的粗大在肖桔后臀蹭，湿漉漉烫呼呼圆润顶端，让肖桔后背发麻。  
占屿的嘴唇碰了碰他的耳垂，声音又低又哑，“把裙子穿上。”  
  
肖桔听到他的声音，双腿发软，差点站不稳。  
“我穿不上，肚子太大了。”  
占屿的手搂在他的腰上，滚烫的掌心贴着那薄薄的肚皮，孩子的确大了。  
上下抚摸，又沿着胯骨往下，占屿伸手拨开那两片汁水淋漓的阴唇，手指在里面插了两下，然后抽了出来。  
肖桔下面那张嘴含着他的手指，紧紧缩了缩，似乎不想他出来。  
“别走，我想你进来。”  
占屿揽着他的肩膀，身体微倾，下身戳着肖桔腿间，没进去，就跟玩似的往里探了探。肖桔只觉得那里空着，抓心的想要，他支支吾吾求着占屿进来。  
占屿低着头，张开嘴，在肖桔后颈上又是吻又是舔。他的声音粗重，把刚才的话又重复了一遍，“把裙子穿上，就来操你。”  
  
裙子尺码挺大的，可套在肖桔身上，还是包不住他的肚子，拉链就往上扯了一段，最上面就有些紧了。  
不顾也没关系，反正又不是真穿。  
肖桔脱了睡袍，全身上下就一条A字短裙，还是今年流行的格子。  
他站在占屿面前，一声雪白的皮肤都渲染成了红，粉粉嫩嫩泛着光。  
占屿上前，肖桔后退，后面就是床，小腿被撞了一下，人就一屁股坐了下去。占屿拉了他一下，他的身体缓了缓，硕大的肚子晃动，沉甸甸压在他身上。  
  
占屿看着他，手指沿着他隆起的肚子往下，探进那条短裙里，手上的动作被裙子遮掩，就像是在猥亵女学生一样，光是视觉看着便让人觉得尤为色情。肖桔的呼吸变粗，紧绷的身体突然像是筛糠一般颤栗，接着一股热流往外溢。占屿的手从他裙下伸出来，骨节分明的手指上滴下一串晶莹的液体。  
肖桔把头撇开，羞耻到不敢去看。  
  
占屿分开他的腿，裙子勒着下腹，格子上的褶皱被撑开。肖桔的双腿修长，虽略有浮肿，但依旧纤细。  
占屿盯着他，说了几遍，你真漂亮。  
肖桔缩着肩膀，根本不敢去直面占屿的眼神，他呜咽着，主动用腿缠住占屿的腰，求着他让他快点进来。  
  
裙摆被撩开，接着一个粗热的巨物就抵了进去，里面又湿又热，一插进去就把占屿给含住了。肖桔发出痛快的呻吟，占屿慢慢往前磨，而后顶了顶，裙摆摇晃，盖在了他们相连之处。  
占屿捞起他的肩膀，问他爽不爽。他说爽，再进来些。  
占屿往前，用力撞了一下。肖桔里面立刻酸软一片，差点呜呜哭出来。  
占屿让他叫老公，他也没抗拒，穿着裙子，两腿勾住占屿，整个人整颗心都贴了上去，一边咿咿呀呀呻吟，一边喊着老公。  
  
搞了大半夜，撕烂的裙子丢在地上，占屿抱着肖桔去洗澡。  
射在外面，没弄进去，把腿上的精液冲掉，又涂了点沐浴乳，肖桔昏昏欲睡靠在他怀里。  
翌日一早，肖桔就醒了，他是被肚子里那个给吵醒的。腰酸的要死，他轻轻动了动，占屿也紧跟着醒来，手揉在他后腰，闭着眼，顺着他的几个穴道揉按。  
肖桔有一半脸捂在枕头里，闷闷道：“今天要去胎监。”  
占屿把他捞过来，枕在自己臂弯中，吻了吻他的肩膀，然后道：“想看你穿蓝色那条裙子。”  
肖桔愣了，随即反应过来，撑着身体翻过身，眯眼盯着他，“你实话实说，那些裙子根本不是导购给你推荐，让你买你就买的对不对？”  
占屿眨眨眼，笑意像从冰层里缓缓流出的汩汩溪水。


	13. 49

49  
  
这次运动饮料的广告，那饮料分了好几种口味，占屿每个都尝了一点，最喜欢的是水蜜桃。  
拍摄取景是在一个学校的体育馆里，篮球架下，占屿运着球做了几个投篮的动作。  
拍摄永远比打拳累，一番拍摄结束后，占屿接过油卡递过来的毛巾和水，擦掉脸上的汗，毛巾挂在手臂上，他拧开矿泉水，仰头灌了一大口。  
占屿走到卫生间，在水龙头前面冲脸。油卡跟在他身边，朝镜子里看了眼，放在口袋里的手机震动，他嗫喏道：“占哥，晚上品牌方的人约了我们一起吃饭，你去吗？”  
红白相间的运动衫贴在他皮肤上，占屿抬起头，水滴顺着脸侧滑落，湿哒哒浇在脖颈上。他皱起眉，可能是觉得不大舒服，扯开衣领往外拉了拉。  
  
油卡知道他最烦这种社交应酬，也没指望他答应，问完后自顾自道：“我直接和他们去说，你不想去。”  
“我没说不去。”  
油卡一愣，占屿从他身前走了出去。  
  
收工后，占屿直接坐了品牌方那边一个经理的车过去。晚上吃饭的地方是在霞飞路上的饭店里，挺正式的一个饭局，占屿换了一身西服。他们开车过去大概半小时，车上，占屿靠着左边窗坐，手指点着屏幕。  
品牌经理朝他看了两眼，便问：“和女朋友报备呐？”  
点在屏幕上的指尖停顿，占屿掀开眼皮，清清冷冷的光从那双眼里绽出。他点头，然后在品牌经理惊讶的目光中，他说：“我们要结婚了。”  
  
肖桔收到占屿信息后，就把自己埋在了沙发里。  
暮色四合，夏暑傍晚，天卷着一层红云像是在燃烧。肖桔侧躺在沙发里，凉席被他一点点捂烫。空调吹着小风，丝丝红光从窗户透进来掉在木地板上。肖桔盯着那团光，看了许久后，磨磨蹭蹭爬了起来，脱鞋也没穿，光着脚走去厨房。  
他打了两个鸡蛋，番茄切块，电饭锅里还有一些米饭，肖桔热了一下后，就凑合着吃了。他把米饭和番茄炒蛋都吃完了，最近胃口太好，吃完了后还觉得不够，肖桔拉开冰箱，手快够到那根红肠时，停住了。  
肖桔低头盯着自己鼓起来的肚子，又摸了一下自己的脸。吃多少胖多少，不能再吃了。  
  
他恋恋不舍地把冰箱门关上，从厨房出来，回到客厅时，侧头瞧见了酒柜里的葡萄酒。  
自怀孕后就再也没喝过一滴酒的肖桔，咽了咽口水。  
太馋了。  
  
占屿是在快十一点回来的，油卡把车开到楼下，看到他摇摇晃晃进去，有些不放心，提高声音喊住他：“占哥，你能走吧，我送你上去。”  
占屿靠在墙壁上挥手，他有些醉，但意识还是清醒的，只是有些累。  
他闭着眼说：“我没事。”  
  
走到门口，门竟然都没锁，占屿直接推开了门往里走。客厅响着音乐，一进去就见肖桔穿着他给买的裙子，左手捏着酒杯，右手拽起裙摆，随着音乐摇晃。  
占屿一愣，随即上前两步，从他手里拿过酒杯，眉头微蹙，低声道：“不要喝酒。”  
“我没喝，我就闻闻，不会对小孩有影响的。”肖桔眯着眼看他。  
占屿抿了抿嘴，下一秒，他的脖子就被搂住，肖桔扑在他身上。酒杯里红酒洒开，溅在了占屿白色的衬衫上，酒味弥漫开。  
肖桔凑到占屿的脖颈边，迷迷糊糊问：“你怎么那么香？”  
占屿的呼吸变得粗重，捏住肖桔的下巴，掰起他的脸，“你怎么了？真的没喝酒吗？”  
“真的没喝。”肖桔睁开眼，眼底是一片清明，他说：“就想你了，借着想你发酒疯可不可以？”  
  
衬衫上的红酒往下滴，占屿捋着他的头发，宽大的手掌扣在后脑勺上，低头含住他的嘴唇，湿漉漉的吻发出“啧啧”声响。肖桔气息混乱，占屿用手摩挲着他的脸颊，一遍又一遍，而后道：“你晚饭吃了什么？”  
“煮了点面吃，你呢？”  
“都喝酒了。”  
他声音有些闷，肖桔抬手薅开他耷拉在眼皮上的头发，“那你饿吗？我给你做点东西吃。”  
“不饿。”占屿摇头，而后搂着肖桔让他在沙发里坐下，自己则趴在肖桔怀里，他对肖桔说：“你别动，就这样让我趴会儿。”  
  
“你别这样趴着，到沙发上去，这样腿一会就麻了。”肖桔推了推占屿的肩膀，圈着他的手就紧了紧，往后推了一下。肖桔往后倒，占屿站起来，单膝压在沙发边，整个人覆在肖桔身上。  
一撮撮酒味钻进嗅觉里，头顶的灯光直射，肖桔眯了眯眼。  
占屿跪在肖桔腿侧，身上的西装里面的白衬衫都是红酒印子，已经不能穿了。手指解开扣子，衣服散开，白色衬衫从西裤里拉扯开，松松垮垮垂下。  
肖桔近乎迷醉地看着他，占屿半醉，素来冷峻的脸上飘着两坨红晕，他脱下西装丢在一边，手背捂在额头上，低声道：“好热。”  
肖桔朝他伸手，拿开他挡住脸的手，舔着嘴唇道：“那就都脱了吧。”  
占屿眯着眼瞥他，推开他的手，薄唇掀了掀，“不要。”他说着，突然弓起背，肩胛骨突起，衬衫扣子崩掉了两颗。  
他像只狗一样嗅着肖桔身上的气味，后槽牙抵在一起，咬着肖桔耳朵问：“做吗？”  
肖桔往下瞥，就看到他鼓鼓囊囊的胯下，西裤被顶起来了一小坨。  
  
肖桔觉得口干舌燥。  
孕期的身体似乎更加敏感，胸口被抓了两下，他“啊”一声叫出来，而后裙摆被撩起来，里面什么都没穿，下体已经湿了。  
占屿发出一声哼笑，手指往里头戳了戳，而后压在肖桔耳边问：“大半夜不睡觉穿着裙子不穿内裤，是要勾引我的吗？”  
  
肖桔红着脸，被打开的双腿忍不住合拢，却夹住了占屿的手。  
他其实也不知道是怎么想的。  
只是当他自己一个人看着镜子，看着镜子里这具畸形的身体时，他没办法不去害怕。  
稀薄的安全感，差十岁的间隔，还有那些看到了占屿后前赴后继扑来的莺莺燕燕，都让他觉得四面楚歌。  
而他呢，镜子里的自己就像是一只丑陋的癞蛤蟆。那份突如其来的自卑和焦虑让他难受，等他反应过来时，已经换上了裙子。他倒了一杯红酒，在音乐里旋转，臆想着自己在一场酒会中。  
可占屿似乎知道他心里在想什么。  
  
肖桔眼睑下浮着一圈红，大腿根夹着占屿的手，身体往前探。  
喝了酒的那个人反倒是清醒了，滴酒未沾的却像是醉了。  
肖桔闭上眼，呼气缠绵，他说：“是啊，快进来。”  
  
占屿松开了他，侧过身坐下，衬衫上的红酒晕染出大片红，他招了招手，肖桔站在他面前。  
宽松的裙子，耸起的肚子，细腻雪白的皮肤，一眼望去，真的像个女人。他在占屿面前跪下，刚扯开西裤拉链，勃起的殷红的阴茎就跳了出来。肖桔张开嘴，不等占屿说话，就含住了那玩意儿。红肠变成了占屿这根，他也吃得津津有味。  
那东西太大，没吃多久，他就因顶到了喉咙而干呕。占屿把他拉开，从沙发上下来，直接在地毯上，肖桔侧蜷，占屿从后进入。  
肖桔发出一声软绵的轻叹，占屿慢吞吞进去，问他：“舒服吗？”  
肖桔“唔唔”了两声，手伸到后面，拨开那里，脸压在地毯里，急促道：“再进来些。”  
  
占屿猛地一顶，肖桔身体震颤，接着就直接被插射了。  
占屿在他射精后就拔了出来，勾出一串透明的液体。他捏着肖桔的大腿根，拍了拍他的屁股让他夹紧，然后抽插了数下，精液浇在了肖桔的两腿之间。  
肖桔身体一抖，前面的性器软了又硬。占屿从后搂住他，用手给他打了出来。  
射了两次后，肖桔终于累了。他趴在占屿怀里，占屿的手覆在他的肚子上。  
  
隔了片刻，占屿抱着肖桔去洗澡，肖桔坐在浴缸里，占屿拿着花洒，水流淋过肖桔的后背。  
淅沥沥的水声里，能听到占屿的声音，他揉捏着肖桔的后颈，问他，今天孩子一共动了几下。  
浴室里有些热，肖桔低着头，心不在焉道：“我忘记记下了。”  
“洗好了，我听听。”  
肖桔用手按了按自己的肚子，突然扭头，水滴洒进了他的眼里。他皱起眉，没去管，盯着占屿说：“我不喜欢你去那些应酬。”  
占屿一愣，随即就笑了。  
他没有任何被干涉控制的感觉，甚至还有些高兴。  
用手挡开洒进肖桔眼里的水花，占屿说：“以后不会再去了。”他抱着肖桔，心里想着，依赖我，依赖我，求你再依赖我一些。  
肖桔听了他的话，眨眨眼，嘀咕了句，“臭小孩。”


End file.
